Following My Old Footsteps
by Grinning Wolf
Summary: *Mix between KH and FF7* The name's Axel, got it memorized? And I'm dead. I mean, that's what you are when you die right? So why am I in this city-Midgar, being chased by Turks and gang members and why do I feel like I'm...following my old footsteps?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**__** This story picks up directly when Axel is dying in the portal (thing)-the time in Final Fantasy is unknown, so just go with me here. Also, I've only watched Advent Children and played only two (almost) of the KH games-if something conflicts with, say...the plot in FF or KH, then just tell me...without flaming.**_

_**ALSO, some of the character's may start to seem a little OC-this may happen because they might be put into situations you'd never see them in. But, if...oh, I don't know-Axel starts skipping around in a skirt-then yes...just...yes *cringes at image* okay, I'll just try to keep them in character. That MIGHT be harder than some think though, as you'll soon see...muaha oh, muaha ha ha...ha...READ! **_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Prologue**

He couldn't hear Sora's voice calling his name anymore. All he could see was the sloping roof of the portals the Organization used. Blue and green colors swirling around and around. He tried so hard to keep his eyes open for as long as he could. He wanted to savor every last second of his so-called life. He _wanted _Sora to make it through the portal he was straining to keep open for him. Stupid kid needed to just shut up and take his weird friends and just _leave_. Axel put the last bit of himself into keeping the black portal open and willed the hard headed kid to go. He noticed the black smoke starting to drift upwards from him and a grin tugged at his mouth. He was fading. This was it. He'd never get a heart now-never see Roxas again. He didn't know what would happen to him now, maybe his flame would just extinguish into nothing. He was being thrust into the unknown but he refused to feel fear. These were his last few seconds of pretending to feel emotions and he _certainly _wasn't going to waste that on something like fear. So he grinned-almost sadly, and felt nothing, his body finally disappearing and rolling upwards in the form of black smoke.

* * *

"You did the right thing, Axel." A soft feminine voice quietly filled the vast blackness around him and he gasped in a breath of air, oxygen filling his lungs. His consciousness returned enough for him to notice he was seemingly floating and he opened his eyes to darkness. It was so utterly pitch black that it was bright. Or, maybe it was so glaringly bright that it was dark. He couldn't tell and he couldn't see anything. All his senses were dulled, or maybe there was just nothing to sense in this place…whatever this place was.

"What are you talking about?" He called out, feeling as if his voice would keep traveling until it found something-or someone.

"What you did, this is the second time you've died for someone. You're a good person Axel." The voice replied and Axel received flashes of pink clothes, brown hair falling in a braid, a large pink bow…and a kind smile.

"The second time I've-?"

"You deserve a second chance and so you've been given one. Please use it well and do good Axel-but most importantly, find happiness for yourself." The female voice told him and vaguely he felt someone touch his right cheek where his tear dropped tattoo was.

"Who are you?" He asked drowsily as a peaceful warmth spread throughout his body and settled in his chest.

"My name-" He saw a gentle smile. "-is Aerith."

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: *Gasp?* Who saw THAT coming? Now, the little 'Review' button at the bottom of your page, centered, green? See it? SEE IT? Good. Ya know you wanna click it. Yes...yes you do... *Drums fingers on EMR and grins* xD**_


	2. Chapter 1: Black to White

_**Author's Note:**__** Okay, this is the first actual chapter and yes it is still short! Thanks SO much to everyone that reviewed my Prologue-wow I was stunned and delighted! Also, to the person who pointed out my Kingdom **_**of**_** Hearts mistake...now that I look at it, why in the world did I put it with "**_**of**_**"? Which led to the thought-**_**have I always done that?**_** Anyhoo, thanks for the correction and it's now KH instead of KOH!**_

_**On another note, I'm very bogged down in work right now with my English class where we're writing a ton of highly analytical pieces. So, if my story starts getting a little long-winded and English-papery, please lemme know and I'll fix it-if I agree with you! **_

_**Well, well then! On to the first chapter and the appearance of someone new-or not so new! Muaha-Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 1: Black to White**

"_My name-" He saw a gentle smile. "-is Aerith." _

Axel closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again to ask her another question when a florescent light stabbed at his eyes. He blinked groggily and realized he was lying on a cold stone surface staring up at a light. He flexed the tips of his fingers and finding that he could move, sat up slowly. He was sitting in the middle of a pathway with rows of large, shiny, box objects, each varying in colors, lining both sides of the wide road. He was in a large room made of concrete with dim lights giving off a feeble amount of light in the gloomy open air tomb. Axel heaved himself from the hard ground, still feeling weak, and slowly started down the clear stretch towards the only bit of natural light he could see. Whatever this building was it gave him a claustrophobic feeling, with the low ceiling, thick column supports and overall gloomy and dark feeling of the place. The comforting feeling of sunlight was just beginning to caress his pale skin when he heard someone's swift footsteps nearing him. He stopped and turned halfway around as the owner of the footsteps froze. A young woman stood a few yards behind him, with blonde hair tied up in a bun and a navy blue suit clothing her thin frame. Her face wore a stunned expression and as Axel turned to face her fully she took a few wistful steps forward and called out to him.

"R-Reno?"

* * *

His fiery red hair was always the first thing you'd notice. It was a brilliant splash of color against the dull grays of the city-like a flame burning against a twisted and gutted mountain of pure stone. After a couple of years passed, the other Turks and her had quit chasing after every bit of bobbing red they glimpsed. They quit expecting him to appear at the office, grinning and offering up some excuse. At first they'd thought he was just skipping work. Then after time passed, they became alarmed, fearing he'd been abducted by someone carrying a grudge against him or Shinra-it had happened before after all. A few years passed and with no leads Rufus Shinra listed him as dead and that was the end of expecting. Their profession left no time for lagging or searching-you had to be quick and sharp. Still, no one in the Turk division had cracked a true smile since then. So walking past the lines of parked cars in the parking garage, keys clutched in her hands, she could only freeze in shock at the sight of a black clad figure with fiery red hair. The sun shining in from the concrete partition struck the figure from behind and lit up his crimson spikes, sending a shadow over the rest of his body. The surprise had lowered her defenses and his name slipped past her lips sounding overly wistful even to her ears. As she took a few tremulous steps forward, the figure took several cautious steps away from her and turned as if to leave.

"Wait!" She cried and then quickly switched tactics, making her voice sound kind. "Wait sir, are-are you lost?" The black clad figure turned back around to face her and scratched his temple in a thoughtful way as his nervous laugh echoed the parking garage.

"I um, I guess I am." At his reply Elena's heart skipped a beat-he sounded like Reno! Cautiously she began approaching him, trying to appear unthreatening as she watched his body tense. _I'll just look at his face-either it's Reno or it's not. _She thought, each step revealing more about the man. He was tall, lean and well muscled but not glaringly so, just like Reno, with a long black coat clothing his body. His hair was longer than she remembered, with bigger spikes falling down his shoulders instead of being slicked back, but still ending in a slightly thicker, low ponytail that Reno always used to wear. As she drew closer he seemed to become agitated, avoiding her gaze and looking tempted to run. Then his eyes locked onto her face and he calmed and became still as she got close enough to see his features. Her mind froze and she simply took in the detail of the man's face before her. His face had grown a bit longer and his eyes had gone from a pure electric blue to a glowing blue-green color. What affirmed her suspicions though, was the familiar crescent red tattoos that curved along the outside of his eyes, now joined by two strange upside down, teardrop shaped tattoos directly under his eyes. As she looked upwards into his face she realized it contained a hidden story, with layer after layer of unknown troubles staring back at her. His eyes were still as sharp and piercing as she remembered. Cautiously now, she came to a stop in front of him and met his gaze straight on.

"Do you remember me?" She asked slowly. A devilish grin tugged across his face and he leaned forward a little.

"Should I? I think I'd remember a slim thing like you." Yep, same old Reno.

"I'm Elena, remember?" At that the grin faltered on his face as he heard the cautious tone she was using. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ He thought to himself.

"Nope, sorry-you must have the wrong guy!" Axel brushed it off and turned to leave again.

"No I'm not! I'd recognize that hair and those tattoos anywhere!" He lofted an eyebrow at her and then shrugged.

"Sorry-I don't know you." He stated and started walking away.

"What's your name then?" She shouted at his back and he froze in mid step. _This is easy, just tell her your name and then leave. All she's asking is your name-you know your name! You remember that…right?_ Something made him turn around and hesitate, and then he said the first thing that came to his confused mind.

"The people I knew called me Axel…" And as he said those words he saw the opening he'd left for her-and she did too.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note:**__** And Axel has ran into Elena! Muaha! The important thing to notice is Axel's looks-I dunno if I made it clear, but **_**right now **_**his looks are kind of meshed with how Reno looks. Hm? Hmmmm? Muaha ha! *grins deviously* Hey...there's a rectangular shaped, green box at the bottom of the page and centered...yanno you wanna click it...yes you do...you really do...CLICK IT AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Raining on the Inside

_**Author's Note:**__** Wow, thanks SO much to everyone who's reviewed this story! The feedback is really appreciated and so far it's all been positive! Err, yeah sorry I haven't updated in like ten days! School's been really busy and I've been sick, so as I've said before if my story starts getting a little long-winded and English-papery, please lemme know and I'll fix it-if I agree with you! **_

_**Alrighty then! On to the second actual chapter! *cheers* If you guys loved when Elena met Axel you'll love who pops up in this chapter! A little bit of a twist and surprise in this one! Well, well then-quit reading the author's note and get on with the story! AND PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED! Muaha ha ha...Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 2: Raining on the Inside**

"_The people I knew called me Axel…" And as he said those words he saw the opening he'd left for her-and she did too._

She was good. She was really good. This…Elena, had somehow convinced him to go to her work place and see a picture of him she supposedly had. He agreed, if only out of some prickling, unshakable curiosity-but mostly to get her to leave him alone. He also wanted to find out what world this was, and made it clear to her that she had the wrong person and that this little trip would only prove it. It was a good thing he didn't have anything better to do.

The beginning of the drive had been filled with awkward silence as he racked his brain, trying to remember how he'd gotten here. What had happened to him and why did Elena's name sound familiar to him? Mostly though, he thought about the case of deja vú he was experiencing-mainly the feeling that all of this was right. He _knew_ this city. He _knew_ this woman sitting in the driver's seat. He _knew_ this life and he _knew_ the name Reno.

_It can't be me though-our names were just rearranged versions of our old ones with an X added. So this can't be my old life-my old memories…_ He thought, then decided to ignore all of these new, if not so new things before he was overwhelmed.

The remainder of the drive in the slow city traffic was spent with her trying to concentrate on driving and him making her burst out laughing over and over again. It was like he knew what would make her laugh, and the tears running down her cheeks, he suspected, were not just from laughter. They pulled into another parking garage and Axel temporarily mourned the loss of comforting sunlight. Elena cut the engine and sat there for a moment wiping her eyes before she turned to face Axel.

"This is the Shinra office building-I want you to meet Tseng, our-my, boss…" She hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask if he remembered any of it. "Do you have a job?" She questioned and he snorted before bursting out laughing.

"Me? A job? So you _can _tell jokes!" He grinned, before he fumbled with the door-not used to cars, and stepped into the cool air of the building. Another feeling of deja vú prickled at the back of his consciousness as he looked around, automatically memorizing this brand new scenery.

The swift tapping of her black shoes on the hard concrete floor drew his attention and he easily caught up with her as she paused to press the button for the garage's elevator.

"What city is this?" Axel asked as the doors slid closed.

"…Midgar." She replied, staring into his face. Recognition flashed briefly across his features before he quickly smoothed it away, hoping she hadn't seen it. "So…" She asked casually. "You're not from around here?" Axel flicked his eyes to her face, surprised she'd gone from calling him somebody else's name, to calling him a stranger.

"It's…it's familiar." He replied, trying not to allow a bit of his hesitation to show through his mask. The doors opened with a cheerful bing and Elena mindlessly stepped forward when she was halted by a hand on her shoulder.

"You pressed the wrong button, it's the next floor up." He lazily stated and Elena stared at him before looking at the button panel. Sure enough, she'd pressed the wrong button. She whirled around excitedly as he pressed the next button over.

"So." He spoke up before she could. "Your boss…Ten, Sen, Seng?"

"Tseng." She corrected, feeling her hopes being extinguished again.

"Yeah…you know he's just going to say that I'm not whoever you want me to be." He informed her bluntly as the doors slid open for the second time. Her response was cut off though, as a terrified yell pierced the air and two men appeared in one of the doorways that dotted the hall.

"Hey, hey! I'm telling you-really!" A young and familiar voice babbled, the owner of it blocked by the second man.

"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache already." The second man sighed, shoving the other forward as he gripped the boy's arm tightly in his hand. The man was tall, dressed in the same navy blue suit as Elena, and had long black hair that fell down his back in a curtain. His face-from what Axel glimpsed as he strode into the hall and turned his back to them, was firm, mouth drawn into an annoyed line and a dot on his forehead.

"Tseng!" Elena called and the raven haired man paused in his clip and turned around, revealing the other man's face who he held in an unyielding grip. This man was also tall but much younger, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a cloud blue hoodie. His face was paler than the other's and his blonde hair was cut short, with a few scraggly bangs hanging in his eyes. Axel recognized him immediately. _Demyx!_ He thought, and as soon as he did the name disappeared from his mind. His muddled attention was instead, again caught by the black haired man who had frozen in place and was staring astonished at him.

"Elena." The man breathed, his eyes locked on Axel's.

"Sir, it's-"

"I know you!" Axel interrupted bluntly. He vaguely recognized the black haired man yes, but that wasn't the person he was directing his statement at. No, he was trying to cling to the memories he knew. The blonde's sullen head shot up and a joyful smile spread across his face as he caught sight of the redhead.

"Axel!" He cried. "Hey…" His memory seemed to fail him but he strained forward anyways. Beside the blonde, Tseng drew back as if he'd been unexpectedly punched in the face. Tearing his eyes away from the hauntingly familiar face in front of him, he yanked the boy backwards with a hurt snarl.

"Freeze." He commanded icily, before turning the same stare on Elena. "Tell me…tell me you brought him in because he has something to do with the disturbance you were investigating."

"Sir, he-"

"Yo, how'd you get yourself in this mess?" Axel spoke up, a grin on his face. "We thought you'd died!"

"I…think I may have?" Demyx replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey!" Tseng interrupted, avoiding looking at the redhead as he directed the boy down the hallway. "Arrest him if he's guilty, shoot him if he's wanted or get him out." He called over his shoulder. "I'll talk with you la-STOP!" Tseng shouted as the boy suddenly twisted under his arm and wrenched free. He jetted down the hallway as Elena stepped in front of Axel and when he'd almost reached her, he suddenly leapt into the air with a whoop and reached his hands upwards. The sprinklers suddenly sprang to life, showering everything as an alarm erupted throughout the building. Elena stepped forward as Tseng let out an annoyed yell, and she grabbed the blonde by his arm, swiftly sweeping her foot under his to trip him, only to have her grip suddenly melt away. Water splashed against her body and she whirled around to see the boy jabbing at the elevator button. The doors opened as she lunged after him with Tseng already at her side.

"Come on!" The blonde yelled, sticking his hand in the door to keep it from closing. Axel turned one last time to look at the running Turks as he stepped into the elevator. Their feet slipped in the water as the liquid seemed to frustratingly fight against them right when they reached the closing elevator doors. Axel sent a two fingered salute at them, a sad grin half heartedly tugging at his mouth, before the doors finally closed.

"Damn, I hate getting unnecessarily wet!" Axel sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "So…?"

"Demy-comes from Demitry." The blonde offered up.

"So Dem-whatcha been up to?"

* * *

"Damnit! Tseng yelled as he pounded on the elevator button. Elena stepped back and bit her lip fearfully as Tseng sighed, allowing his head to hang as he stared at the sopping carpet underneath his shoes. This was a harsh blow to his pride. Brushing the dripping hair from his face, he whipped out his PHS and quickly dialed the lobby.

"Shinra Company, how may I help you?" Came a muffled drone in his ear.

"Ignore the fire alarm and seal the doors-NOW! Be on alert for a blonde dressed in blue and a redhead dressed in a black cloak." Tseng ordered before snapping his phone closed. He turned to Elena, an annoyed but pitying look on his face. "Elena…"

"Sir!" He had his tattoos and everything!" Elena interrupted him, a yearnful look on her face. Tseng's own face became slightly pained and he shook his head sadly, jabbing at the elevator button again.

"He never said what they were for-they could've been a gang rank for all we know."

"He looked just like him!"

"A coincidence. It's said everybody has a look-alike somewhere. Or it was a personal blow by someone wanting to mock us." He replied calmly and pressed the button again, this time the doors opening almost silently.

"I looked into his eyes! He wasn't lying to me! It's him, I know-"

"He's DEAD Elena!" Tseng suddenly shouted, wheeling to face her furiously. He looked away from her stunned face and drew in a deep breath as he smoothed his features over. "Return to your office, you have a report to write. Anymore of this Elena and I _will_ have you placed on leave for a psychological examination. Do you understand?" He demanded. She glanced away from her fellow Turk's conflicted face and nodded her head, pursing her lips tightly together.

"Yes sir." She mumbled, barely audible. The elevator doors closed around Tseng and once hidden from sight, he allowed his shoulders to droop and a sigh escaped his lips.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note:**__** And now Demyx and Tseng have been introduced! Aw, poor Tseng and Elena-I guess it would be pretty stressful if your employee/friend disappeared and someone looking like him showed up just to kill your pride and then run off with your suspect! (for what? hmmm?) **_

_**Also I KNOW I'm going to hear something over Demyx's name. Well, I know their name's are supposed to be **_**rearranged **_**forms of their old names, but well, I like Axel calling him Dem too much and I was feeling incredibly lazy so I just took Demyx, removed the 'x' and put it as a nickname! I personally like it so...there's a little rectangular greenish box, centered at the bottom of your page and directly below this author's note...yanno ya wanna click it...Axel, Demyx, Tseng, Elena and Grinning Wolf would really REALLY love for you ta review (positively)-Okay now you're just being picky! Am not! Are too! LIES! YEAH WELL-REVIEW THIS STORY! I um...I can't disagree with that...REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Red

_**Author's Note:**__** Omg I am SO excited! I now have two pages of reviews! Lol, to some of you that might not seem like a lot-but so far to me it is! And thanks **__**so**__** much to everyone who has reviewed! It brings a huge grin to my face and really motivates me! As I've stated before, lemme know if my story starts getting long-winded and dull, it's kinda hard to have English class analysis and essays and then switch to writing interesting stories! **_

_**Well, well then! Time for the third chapter! *squee!* There's a couple of big changes in here-which I hope go smoothly, and the plot continues! I really like this chapter and hopefully y'all will too-maybe enough so that you'll review and make my day! On to Chapter 3! Heh heh-Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 3: Red**

_The elevator doors closed around Tseng and once hidden from sight, he allowed his shoulders to droop and a sigh escaped his lips._

The elevator slid to a stop and the doors opened, allowing the two men inside to peer into the almost empty lobby.

"Damnit." Axel simply stated, ducking his head back.

"What?" Demitry prodded, taking a look for himself. "Oh no…I should've known!" He berated himself, quickly withdrawing his head from sight as one of the two security guards standing menacingly at the main doors glanced their way. "We're done for!" The blonde groaned, but Axel shoved the boy behind him and shook his head.

"No, wait-look…" He replied, a grin beginning to spread across his face. "Come on." He demanded and the two left the elevator and hid themselves behind a turn in the hallway.

"Yep, they'll most likely come towards this door." One of the men sniffed, a young soldier. "There might be a fight if they resist." He informed the younger rookie beside him. "You should go guard the back emergency exit." He ordered the nervous boy. "I can handle those two if there's trouble! Yep, best to cover all your bases!" He bragged and nudged the rookie forward.

"A-are you sure sir?" He stammered and the other man answered with an affirmative. The rookie threw a stiff salute and began heading towards where the two were hidden.

"Just our luck!" Axel laughed, a wolfish grin on his face. "He's a newbie!" Dem shuddered slightly at the predatory look on his friend's face before anxiously clutching at the redhead's arm.

"He'll see us!" He whispered furiously and Axel whipped around, dragging Demitry with him. The rookie passed by their hiding place and Axel began following silently after him. He watched the boy take up position in front of a heavily reinforced door that served as a secret exit for the President of the company or the Turks when they needed to slip unnoticed from the building.

"Are you crazy?" Dem hissed as Axel started forward in plain sight but the redhead just ignored him. The rookie gave a startled squeak as a tall redhead suddenly appeared with a devious looking grin on his face. His hand flew to the weapon holstered at his hip and his eyes flicked to Dem, who had hesitantly followed the other.

"H-halt!" The boy demanded in a tremulous voice and Axel rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded and the boy's eyes grew round.

"I-I, there's two men that are trying to escape. I-I was told, um, not to let them, um, leave…" He trailed off as Axel glared a scornful look at him.

"And?" He demanded sharply, as a stunned Demitry came up behind him.

"Well…well, they match your description…"

"You idiot!" Axel snapped. "He said a redhead in blue clothes and a blonde in black!"

"Um, he said-"

"Don't correct me!" Axel sharply cut him off. "I should know-I was right in front of him when he ordered it! Now move, we've got places to be!" He ordered and the boy hesitated.

"May I-I ask w-who you are?" He tentatively inserted himself.

"Can't you see we're Turks?" Dem spoke up behind Axel, and the redhead fought to keep his face straight as the boy's eyes grew even rounder. Whatever a Turk was, it must've been high up there because the boy suddenly lost what little courage he'd scraped together.

"I-identification?" He meekly asked, and Axel shook his head in a falsely pitying manner.

"We're being sent undercover." He replied, suddenly reverting to an understanding appearance. "He must be new." He stated over his shoulder to Dem and the boy's face flushed from embarrassment.

"Ah, that explains it…" Dem offered up in reply, trying to keep up with the redhead's act.

"We don't carry identification on us when we go undercover." Axel continued smoothly. "Wouldn't be very good if we got caught-now would it?" He told the boy, leaning forward and lowering his voice as if he was telling a secret.

"We're gonna be late!" Demitry prodded, glancing nervously behind him.

"Yes! O-of course, that would be really bad!" The boy agreed eagerly and Axel nodded with him.

"It really would be…" He agreed with a slick grin.

* * *

Tseng stepped from the elevator, glancing quickly around him, as was habit, before turning his attention to a young guard who had jogged over to him.

"Sir!" He saluted earnestly. "We have one of them!" He excitedly informed the Turk, and Tseng nodded once in understanding.

"Good, where is he?" He demanded.

"Follow me sir." The soldier told him and led him down several back hallways. They came to a halt in front of a metal door and Tseng grabbed the door handle, hesitating for a second.

"Which one?" He suddenly asked, dreading for it to be the redhead.

"The blonde one sir." The guard replied, much to Tseng's relief. "The black clothed one."

"Very good." Tseng curtly replied, and quickly wrenched the door open-realizing too late, the mistake of the guards as he found Cloud Strife sitting at a metal table, chin on his palm.

"The ONE time I come here freely…" The blonde sighed.

* * *

Their feet pounded down heavily on the dirty and weather worn concrete as they wove their way deeper into the slums. They must've ran straight through three sectors propelled by the adrenaline fear fueled them, before Dem began to fall behind. His feet came down heavier and a sharp pain stabbed at his side as he slowed to a jog and then stopped all together. Axel came to a skidding halt a few feet down the extremely narrow alley, and slowed his breathing, quickly regaining his breath.

"T-that…w-was…crazy…m-man!" Dem panted, his hands on his knees, stooped over as he sucked in great lungfuls of air.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy." Axel grinned, folding his arms and leaning against the grime smeared brick wall behind him. "Man Dem, you're out of shape!" He laughed as the blonde straightened.

"Yeah well, that makes me wonder what you've been doing to stay in shape!" Axel's only answer was a grin and Dem glanced down the alley they'd run down, not enjoying the grim look on his friend's face. "Well…this is gonna sound weird and all, but…I know I _know _you-I just can't remember your name…" Demitry sheepishly admitted, facing Axel again.

"Why Dem! I'm hurt, really!" Axel mockingly gasped, placing his hand over his chest as if it were an invisible blow to him. "Oh well-to tell you the truth, I can't seem to remember it myself."

"You can't remember your name?" Dem exclaimed, staring at him astonished.

"Nope." Axel nonchalantly confirmed, before a loud clatter echoed the narrow alley, followed by the sound of footsteps and bursts of raucous laughter. The approaching group's conversation grew louder as several shadows fell across the opposite wall from one of the many branching alleys.

"We should go! That could be the Turks!" Dem whispered fearfully and began slipping further into the maze created by the back alleys.

"Turks? Oh yeah, the suit-wearing guys?" Axel asked. "Naw, that's not them." He countered confidently, staring intently at the writhing shadows as the voices grew closer. "I doubt they'd be laughing Dem."

"It doesn't matter! There's people here almost as bad!" The blonde hissed, plucking agitatedly at Axel's sleeve. Seeing the redhead remain unmoving, he became more urgent and yanked on Axel's sleeve. "Move your ass Red!" He hissed, and hearing the near panic in the blonde's voice, he obeyed, running slightly behind Dem.

"Red?" He questioned, as they ran through the twisting brick maze, Dem in the lead. The boy managed to shrug while in mid run and threw an answer over his shoulder.

"Well, your tattoos and hair are red-I mean, I've never seen hair that red of a color here. It's the first thing you notice-which, might not be so good." He replied over his shoulder.

"Red huh?" The two took a drastic turn and stumbled out into the blinding sunlight. Red blinked, clearing his vision and looked around him warily. People hurriedly shuffled past them on the sidewalk, their shoulders hunched, head down and briskly hurrying to wherever they needed to be. Others just lounged around in the openings to alleys, loitering where the sunlight met the shadows. Ragged dressed and grime smeared children darted about in little packs and empty eyed people curled on doorsteps and between trashcans.

"What a shit hole." Red stated bluntly and Dem laughed sadly.

"Yeah, it is." He replied, starting down the sidewalk.

"Damnit, you can't even see the sun." Red sighed and quickly leveled his stride with the blonde's.

"Man, you're gonna have to get new clothes and do something with your hair!" Demitry exclaimed, watching another man lift his head from staring at his feet, and catching sight of the redhead, quickly cross the road to the other sidewalk and hurry on.

"Heh, they must not be used to black cloaked men." Red stated, with a humorous grin.

"Actually, I think it's the opposite." Dem replied and the redhead stared at his back. "Come on!" Dem called excitedly and began weaving his way through the miserable crowd.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note:**__** Heh heh, uh oh-they've been unleashed on the city! Lol. Yes, I changed Axel's name! Little by little he's slowly- *clamps mouth shut* Ah-AH! Nope, caught myself-although most of you seem to be figuring the plot out! Muaha ha..Ah, poor Cloud. He finally dares to walk into his enemy's lair and he gets jumped! It's funny someone mentioned Cloud in the reviews! (I had this chapter pre-written!)**_

_**Alright then, it would be much appreciated if you'd review (positively)! I see a lot of people are reading this but not reviewing, it makes me cry a little on the inside...for a second...they're gummi bear flavored tears...yes...Anyways, please REVIEW! It makes me smile! *grins hopefully***_


	5. Chapter 4: Coffee & Aspirin

_**Author's Note:**__** Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! It's been very hectic at school with midterms and other things, not to mention I'd actually misplaced (coughlostcough) the beginning of this chapter and future scribbles for it! Also my computer has been acting really weird and I'm having trouble logging into Youtube, so I hope it doesn't start for this site too! *crosses fingers* But it's Spring Break right now! YAY!**_

_**Thanks SO much to the people who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story! I LOVE getting reviews! Especially helpful ones that don't flame! (not being picky, lol) I hope this updated chapter brings in more readers and I HOPE THEY REVIEW! *cough* **_

_**ANYWAYS! Here's the fourth chapter! This chapter mostly serves to move the plot along-but also introduces another two characters, one of them being of my own creation! So on to Chapter 4 and poor, poor Tseng! Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 4: Coffee & Aspirin **

"_Actually, I think it's the opposite." Dem replied and the redhead stared at his back. "Come on!" Dem called excitedly and began weaving his way through the miserable crowd._

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled a long, slow breath to keep from shouting, because shouting would only make his throbbing headache worse-and then he'd have to kill someone. Cloud had spent the better part of half an hour yelling at him for being jumped as soon as he entered the building, before shoving a package into Tseng's hands and storming from the building. Tseng had gone all the way up to the President's office and delivered a package for him, to which the blond requested that he see Cloud. So Tseng had run _all _the way down the stairs. Yes, RAN, because someone seemed to have emergency halted the elevator-at this Tseng uttered one of his rare swears, and he didn't have time for them to finish with whatever they were doing. He spent the next two hours trying to track the buster sword carting, delivery man down. Once finished with that, he'd left a sulky Cloud and annoyed Rufus together and rode the now unoccupied elevator down to the lobby and proceeded to hunt down the guards, who by that time had switched shifts. He had to wait as they were called back-some having to be awakened at their homes, and he sat, watching an hour tick by and mentally cursing all redheads and blondes. The guards had arrived in a trickle and Tseng proceeded to question each one, his annoyance growing, and record each of their statements. Of course that had gotten him nowhere. So he dismissed the grumpy guards and headed to the security surveillance center, only to find the man that was supposed to be there…not there. Another five minutes ticked by and finally the man returned, cup of coffee in hand, only to be fussed out by the head Turk. Tseng had requested the surveillance video and now here he stood-his bottle of Aspirin sitting spitefully in his desk drawer some sixty-eight floors above, and a nervously babbling security guard, plunking away slowly at the keyboard as he struggled to bring up the security footage while under the pressure of the imposing figure of Tseng with a pounding headache.

"Got it Sir!" The man suddenly interrupted the Turk's summarizing thoughts.

"Good, now why don't you go get a cup of coffee?" Tseng absentmindedly waved him away, his skull being pierced by a particularly nasty twinge of his headache.

"Um…but Sir-I already have a cup." The guard responded, hovering over the computer chair the Turk had sunken not-so-gracefully into.

"And what the _hell _is wrong with another?" Tseng shouted, immediately regretting his loss of patience as his brain gave another painful throb. Ah well, at least the room was now hurriedly emptied of the guard's presence. What nice, blissful silence. Tseng massaged his temples and enlarged the video before clicking the play icon on the screen. The two men stood in the elevator, the redhead leaning nonchalantly against the wall directly below the camera. The redhead seemed to know the blonde well, but had apparently forgotten his name. Tseng scribbled a few notes down in the file he was assembling, but he already knew about the blonde-after all, he'd been the one to bring him in. The two rode the elevator down before peering cautiously around the corner. Tseng watched as the redhead ducked back into the elevator and, he noted, the blonde seemed to panic while the redhead remained calm. In fact, a grin spread across his face and he motioned for the blonde to follow him, before the elevator doors closed, cutting the two off from the camera's view. Tseng brought up another camera, this one in the hall, and finding the correct time frame, he watched as the two once again appeared on the screen. _His hair certainly makes him noticeable._ He thought, and then before he could stop himself, his mind made a comparison. _Just like R-_

"No, no!" He angrily chided himself aloud. "Do _not_ think like that-no wishful thinking, you're a Turk!" He reminded himself, pushing the thought from his mind. _When did I start talking to myself?_ He thought. _Better stop __that__ habit before it worsens._Tseng focused on the clip again and found himself intently studying the redhead as he stealthily crept behind the oblivious guard. From the two men's actions it was clear that the redhead had taken command of the situation as the blonde dragged reluctantly behind the other, glancing nervously behind them often. Unfortunately for Tseng, the only camera for that hallway was mounted directly across from the door so as to catch a perfect image of anyone who dared to break into the building-or better yet, anyone who actually succeeded. Therefore, the group's conversation was barely audible, and Tseng had to crank the volume up and strain to make it out.

"You idiot!" The redhead snapped, angrily gesturing with his hand. "He said a redhead in blue clothes and a blonde in black!" The young guard seemed to panic as he attempted to remain firm, mumbling his reply as Tseng sighed and began massaging his temples, remembering the aggravation that mistake had caused.

"Don't correct me!" The redhead continued. "I should know-I was right in front of him when he ordered it!" Tseng's fingers froze in their soothing circles on his forehead and he stared at the computer screen in collected anger.

"That little asshole!" Tseng muttered. The redhead wasn't lying and that's what made his acting so convincing. He had all the confidence in his words because he _knew _that to an extent he was right. The rookie guard was no match-the poor kid was a lamb, sitting with his head cradled in a seemingly unhungry wolf's jaws.

"We're being sent undercover." The redhead's voice pierced Tseng's thoughts and he zoned in on the man's behavior again. The man had suddenly switched to an almost friendly appearance as he edged closer to the guard. "He must be new." The crimson haired man scoffed and the boy blushed indignantly. "We don't carry identification on us when we go undercover." The redhead continued before their voices dropped too low to be picked up by the camera. That little bastard was a skilled, over confident, manipulating, taunting reminder and pain in his side! Because that's what he was-a manipulator. Tseng could tell just by watching his behavior and listening to that smooth, convincing voice, and a cold fury rose in Tseng's chest as he realized that the man had probably been manipulating Elena from the beginning. The head Turk felt a particular protectiveness over his last two Turks left-especially Elena, and he found himself restlessly shifting forward in his seat, his face pressed closer to the screen as the clueless guard stepped aside from the door. Tseng was like a caged tiger, irritated and crouched with his eyes fastened on the people taunting him as he pressed forward, acutely aware of the cold bars holding him back. That was okay though-he knew the cage door always had to open for some reason and unfortunately for the two men who had so far done nothing more than to escape his claws, they'd made one dire mistake. They'd messed with his Turk.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tseng muttered, frustrated as he watched via an outdoor camera mounted above the door, as the two disappeared running.

"Didn't know you were one to talk to yourself." A voice quietly answered from behind him.

"Rude." Tseng calmly replied, turning to eye his newly promoted second who stood in the doorway clutching a coffee cup in his hand. He looked ragged and tired Tseng noted.

"Didn't know I was either." Tseng answered, slightly annoyed at having been caught talking to himself.

"Bad habit for a Turk to start." Rude grunted, standing behind Tseng's chair. The Wutaian man remained silent and Rude took this as an incentive to continue. "Mission accomplished." He murmured, before taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Find anything interesting?" Tseng encouraged, unsuccessfully scanning the video for a good shot of the redhead's face.

"A few old reports and some barely knowledgeable witnesses." Rude grunted, annoyed. "Still no clue what's causing these disturbances." He concluded, before eyeing the computer screen over Tseng's shoulder.

"A new call about another disturbance came in while you were on the mission. Elena had no luck either." Tseng spoke up, absently jotting a few more notes down.

"There was trouble today?" Rude asked, and Tseng lofted an eyebrow at the bald man.

"Why would you assume that?" He responded.

"There were puddles in the lobby." The other man replied shortly and eyed his superior curiously as Tseng let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah yes…two suspects escaped." Tseng gritted between clenched teeth, not caring to elaborate.

"From you?" Rude dead panned and Tseng hesitated for a second, purposefully analyzing the coffee cup in Rude's large hand.

"Elena brought in a suspect and I had one here."

"Thought she had no luck."

"…He looked like Reno." Tseng quietly replied, his eyes anxiously slipping away from his fellow Turk. A sudden sharp crunch snapped his attention back to Rude's hand and his level gaze shifted from the crushed, dripping cup, upwards to the bald man's furious face. Tseng was momentarily taken aback at his second's expression. He'd only ever seen Rude show this much emotion a select few other occasions.

"And?" Rude grunted sharply, his eyes boring into Tseng's through his tinted shades.

"And…he escaped with _my _suspect. I have a theory that he purposefully intercepted Elena, knowing he looked similar to how Reno-" Tseng hesitated, his expression dark. "-used to look. Could he be part of a gang that knew one of their members were in the hands of Shinra?" Tseng absentmindedly questioned, turning back to the monitor.

"They could've sent him to retrieve the suspect." Rude agreed, shaking droplets of coffee from his hand.

"Well he certainly succeeded there." Tseng confirmed bitterly. "I potentially thought the two of them had simply gotten lucky-however, now that I analyze the situation more…if there's a rising gang that's this intelligent and knowledgeable of Shinra, perhaps this case is more serious than I presumed." Tseng stated thoughtfully. "They'll have to be pursued and questioned."

"We shouldn't have trouble finding them if he looks anything like Reno." Rude agreed and Tseng frowned at the bald man's determination, wincing unnoticeably as Rude used Reno's name like the redhead would come swaggering into the room at any moment.

"There will be no _we_." Tseng stated. "I'm handing the case off, it will be dealt with by someone else." Tseng informed him, standing abruptly from his chair.

"Sir-"

"I expect your report on my desk by the end of the day Rude." Tseng warned sternly. A moment of silence hovered thickly between them-the two men staring each other down, before Rude glanced away, adjusting his shades.

"Yes sir." He muttered and Tseng nodded, collecting his papers briskly. "Sir?" Rude called, catching the raven haired man in the doorway. "How…where's Elena?" The bald man grunted.

"In her office." Tseng replied and then hesitated. "Good work on the mission, Rude." He called over his shoulder as he exited the room. That was the second time he'd unnecessarily snapped at one of his Turks and what little bit of a conscience he had left working as a Turk was nagging him. No, the redhead may not be a formidable physical threat-but while he slinked about the city he was an emotional threat. To his Turks and to him. He'd have to make sure to inform the next handlers of the case to be extra harsh on this one-especially to the redhead. This was one mistake, Tseng frowned contemptuously, the red haired tattooed man would _not_ live down.

* * *

Red slowed in his trot for a second, before sneezing viciously into his hand. He shook his head with an annoyed expression, wiping his hands on his clothes as Demitry laughed, turning around to regard the redhead.

"You know what they say-" He spoke up, his voice breaking the silence and bouncing harshly around the damp back alley. "-someone must be talking about you." The blonde grinned sheepishly as Red shot him an irritated glare.

"Where the hell are we?" Red demanded, his gaze sliding past Dem to the dilapidated warehouse that sagged forlornly behind a group of crumbling brick buildings. The warehouse was made of moldering wood and rusting sheets of metal and wore a coat of flaking, peeling green paint. The bottom of the large building buckled past its original foundation and pressed against the buildings around it, while the top of it leaned inward on itself, crumbling and warped. The two crept towards a heavy, rusted iron door located at the back of the warehouse.

"Down here Red, the people have gathered themselves into groups." Demitry spoke up solemnly. "It's safer in a group…you can survive in one." He told him sadly. "After I woke up here this group found me and I kinda got convinced into joining them." Dem laughed lightly. "This is where we hang out and live, when we're not…" He trailed off a bit, turning his face away momentarily before he met Red's wary gaze again, a lighthearted smile pasted across his face. "Well anyways, I thought I'd introduce you to the man who took all of us in. After all-" He smiled. "-you don't have anywhere's else to stay and I'm sure he'll let you join!" Dem encouraged enthusiastically. Red opened his mouth to further question the blonde, but Dem interrupted him by placing a finger to his lips. Demitry took a hold of the thick, curved handle of the door and carefully heaved with all of his weight. The heavy duty door gave a harsh squeal, causing both men to wince at the piercing noise. A gap appeared revealing a pitch blackness within the warehouse. Dem shrugged and turned back to Red.

"Be as quiet as you can." He mouthed and Red nodded in understanding, following Demitry as he slipped through the narrow crack he'd created and into the darkness beyond. The two stealthily crept forward-Demitry navigating off of memory and Red blindly following him. A feeble light leaked into the warehouse through the door they'd left slightly ajar, and through various holes in the walls and ceiling. Red carefully picked his way behind the blonde, opening his eyes as wide as he could in the hopes that he'd suddenly acquire night vision and be able to see better. The two had made it about three yards into the building before a glint of metal, caught by the light from the door, suddenly appeared in Red's vision and he froze as a metallic click sounded a few inches from his head.

"The door always squeaks Demy-boy!" A laughing voice purred next to him and something cold pressed against his right temple. Demitry jumped at the voice, huddling away from two hulking forms that pressed threateningly against him in the dark.

"R-Rekk!" He stammered.

"Close the damn door!" The voice suddenly shouted, before calling out almost giddily. "Lights!" And suddenly a blinding white light flooded the warehouse and the two shrank away, shielding their eyes as they blinked rapidly. Red's eyes watered a bit as they adjusted to the sudden brightness and he turned back to where he'd heard the voice. His eyes narrowed to focus on the round, black hole that stared back at him, only to realize that he was looking down the barrel of a shiny, silver gun.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note:**__** And now Rude's been introduced, along with more tension among the Turks! I guess losing the jokester of your team does have a negative effect! So where has Dem led Red (Axel) and who is this new character? Hmmm?**_

_**By the way, does anyone know how many floors are in the Shinra building? I just slapped eight down there, but if anyone knows I'll tweak that little detail!**_

_**Reviews would be SO appreciated and squealed over like a fangirl that's just spotted Axel! They also motivate me to write more and update faster at that! So...yes...please REVIEW IF YOU EVEN REMOTELY LIKE THIS STORY! *grins hopefully***_


	6. Chapter 5: Silver Lining

_**Author's Note:**__** Yay! Only three more days until school's over for summer and I can already feel those creative brain juices beginning to work again! This chapter contains a lot of description in it and is mostly for furthering the plot and expanding the characters more, so bear with me please.**_

_**Thanks SO much to everyone who has reviewed this story-it's really inspired me and through reader's comments I can perceive how my writing is coming across to everyone! It also helps me to catch flaws or mistakes-so thanks so much everyone and I hope people continue to REVIEW this story!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Clavicles are the bones found between the neck and ribs and are usually very close to the surface of the skin and easy to see/feel. I didn't know if I was clear on that and I couldn't remember the other word I know for them. Clavicle is the medical term so...now you know!**_

_**So anyhoo, here's Chapter five and the revelation of Red's(Axel's) predicament-not to mention the expansion of the character known as Rekk! So on to Chapter 5! Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 5: Silver Lining**

_His eyes narrowed to focus on the round, black hole that stared back at him, only to realize that he was looking down the barrel of a shiny, silver gun._

Elena bent over her desk, impatiently brushing a lock of loose hair behind her ear as she let out a sigh. She carefully peeled another sheet of paper from the sodden stack on her desk and laid it next to the others in the row she was forming on the floor. Right now she honestly couldn't tell if an actual fire would do more damage than the sprinklers going off. _I suppose sprinklers are there to save the building, but everything inside of it is dispensable._ She thought idly.

* * *

The elevator doors binged, gliding open silently and Rude stepped out onto the floor occupied solely by the Turks. A thin eyebrow lofted above the dark sunglasses he wore, as he surveyed the wet hallway. _The janitorial crew will certainly have its hands full. _Rude noted as he walked down the hallway, his shoes squishing on the sopping carpet. He paused at the door to Elena's office, which the two of them had been sharing lately while his was just now being renovated due to a fire Reno had started years ago from an absentmindedly placed and fully charged EMR. Guess the repairs didn't matter now. A small smile tugged at Rude's mouth as he politely knocked on the office door. Reno's words still echoed freshly in his mind from that day as the redhead had stood grinning sheepishly before him and a fuming Tseng and stated that _"It was a damn good thing that Rude's bald!"_

"Come in." Elena's voice called out, breaking him away from his thoughts. Rude twisted the doorknob and the smile on his face quickly disappeared as he spotted his desk covered in ruined, soggy paperwork. All of that work gone. Several days worth of mission reports destroyed.

"Damnit." Rude growled and Elena looked up from her own mess, following his gaze over to his desk.

"Oh Rude! I'm sorry-I haven't gotten to your desk yet." She exclaimed and he shook his head.

"It's okay." He stated and sat down at his desk, before quickly standing up again with a grimace as the cushion on the chair squished wetly under him.

"At least all of the files in the filing cabinets are undamaged." Elena spoke up. "I've always wondered why on earth they would advertise them as fireproof _and_ waterproof. Now I guess I know." She informed him with a laugh. Rude grunted in reply and looked across the room at her, noticing that she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, her wet hair pulled up into a ponytail. Elena straightened, rolling her stiff shoulders a few times before she picked up a framed photo and dried it with the hem of her shirt.

It was a picture Tifa had snapped of them in the Seventh Heaven Bar on a good whim of hers. The four of them were sitting at the long, marble bar-Reno grinning broadly with his arms slung around her and Rude's shoulders. Rude's mouth was curved into a rare humored smile and she wore a small goofy smile, her eyes locked onto Tseng beside her as he sat slumped sullenly over a green beer bottle. All four of them looked like complete shit and if she remembered correctly, they had just returned from a particularly hard mission and Reno had convinced them to go out for a drink.

Rude watched as a wistful look shadowed his fellow Turk's face and he suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. He fumbled for a minute, searching for something humorous to say. He never had been any good at making people laugh before.

"I knew it looked like rain today." He spoke up and Elena looked at him in surprise before letting out a peal of laughter. That sound had never sounded so good to him before in his life. Elena's slender hand pressed against her lips as if to smother the laughter as it quieted into a snicker. Success. Rude thought. Her smile lingered a moment more before it died away, replaced again by a look of sorrow.

"I've never seen Tseng look so…lost before…" She murmured. Nope-more like a successful failure. Rude corrected himself.

"I know." He grunted in reply, deciding that the topic obviously couldn't be avoided anymore.

"You talked with him?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know what happened." Elena stated sadly, a tinge of remorse sharpening her words.

"Yeah." Rude confirmed, more softly than before. He watched as his fellow Turk absently busied herself, before she just suddenly stopped. The stack of papers in her hands hit the desk with a thump and if Rude hadn't been watching her, it probably would've caused him to jump. Her hand smacked down loudly, landing on the stack of paperwork and she leaned forward slightly-a defiant look on her face. Rude's face remained stoic. Her's flashed emotion after emotion so fast that he could hardly read them all. He picked out the obvious ones though. Anger. Hurt. Sorrow. Self-remorse. Doubt.

"Yeah? Yeah and what do you think?" She demanded haughtily. Rude remained silent, studying her face. She was looking to be yelled at-to be chided for screwing up as she was expecting. She was looking for someone assured and confident to completely dispel her doubt and newly raised hope. And Rude knew-he knew something she didn't. The case was being further pursued-but not by them. Looking at her desperate face he knew that she was feeling what he'd briefly felt in that room with Tseng. That crushing mix of emotions. Her knowing would worry her constantly-would tear her apart. It would weaken her mentally and as a Turk you couldn't afford weaknesses. So Rude did what he thought was best for his friend-he ignored any feelings or thoughts he had about the case-and he bluntly shot her hopes down.

"It was just a coincidence." He grunted, beginning the delicate and tedious task of peeling soggy paperwork apart. "Forget about it." He advised-and that was that. Elena stared at him from across the room for a moment, as if searching for any uncertainty. Finding none, she nodded once before going back to work.

"You're right." She concluded. Only he wasn't-and somewhere, somehow she knew it. And she wouldn't forget about it. She couldn't forget about Reno…

* * *

The gun clicked. The sound reverberating through his skull. His breath caught in his throat and a lump blocked his airway. His body froze. A gun was pointing at his head. A _gun_ was pointing at _his_ head! Then his reflexes kicked in and the seconds flickered by. He stepped forward quickly, moving to the right and slipping out of range of the gun. The man cocked his head to the side and intently studied Red with sharp eyes, before he too took a calculated step backwards in order to keep the redhead within easy aim of the gun. A grin spread across his face.

"And here I was wandering just who the hell was stupid enough ta be sneaking into _our _base!" A smirk tugged at his mouth before he tilted his head to the side and a pout softened his face. "You woke me up." He pouted, and Demitry cringed.

"Ah, s-sorry! We were trying to be quiet! Honest Re-"

"Who's this?" Rekk interrupted sharply. His canny gaze returned to Red and prickled over the redhead's body as if he were being picked apart and analyzed by the brunette's stare. The hair rose on the back of his neck but he shook off the feeling.

"Name's Red, got it memorized?" He spoke up, making his tone sound confident despite the gun still trained unshakingly on him. Rekk stared at him seriously for a moment before a grin curled across his face.

"Bang, bang!" He shouted, pretending to squeeze the trigger twice. Red remained unflinching as the brunette burst into laughter and slipped his gun back into his coat which hung over his lean frame a size or two too big. "Yeah, yeah sure. I've got ya name memorized Blue!" He smirked, lazily waving a hand in Red's direction. "You're interesting! Ya know that? He's new? What'd ya bring him here for Demy-boy?" He demanded, turning his full attention on the wary blonde.

"He's um…he's a friend from before I joined. I ran into him and he doesn't have anywhere to go-so I figured I'd see if he could join…"

"Friend?" Rekk repeated slowly, blinking thoughtfully. "Huh." He shrugged callously as another man sat up from the makeshift bed he'd made out of a splintering crate.

"A new member fer us then, eh?" He called to the small group, causing Red's gaze to be shifted to the other people lounging scattered about the warehouse. There was a surprisingly large number of people-at least thirty, all sprawled lazily amongst the various miscellaneous objects strewn in teetering piles about the place. Little clusters of people sat together or solitary figures slept on or around the crates, cloth covered machinery, the occasional ratty couch or a blanket or their coat spread on the hard concrete floor. It looked like the majority of them were teenagers or men varying in ages from about sixteen to forty, with a few female figures dotting the scattering of people. There were no kids and no older people and most of them were blinking groggily and staring curiously at the small group gathered in the middle of the room. A few sharp eyes intently studying him caught his sweeping gaze before it landed again on Rekk and Red took the brunette's distraction as a chance to closely study him.

The man was at least half a foot taller than him and looked to be about six feet four inches. He was painfully skinny, with lean muscles making up the only bulk on his body and his clavicle and hip bones were highly pronounced, under his skin. He wore a pair of loose dark grey pants that seemed to fit him okay, and a plain white button up shirt whose collars had been folded over the jacket he wore. The coat was one or two sizes too big and hung loosely off of his thin frame. It was a medium blue with a red and grey patch on each arm decorated with a faded insignia and the first two buttons were the only ones done properly so that the rest of the coat hung freely about his frame. On top of each shoulder was a thin golden claw that followed the curve of his body and looked as if they were clutching his shoulders. Both the shirt and jacket were unbuttoned low and revealed his pronounced clavicles. Rekk sported a firm and equally prominent jaw which was currently clenched in annoyance. His mouth was thin and seemed to curve into a lopsided smirk even when he was frowning-an unconscious yet difficult feat to pull off. When his mouth finally stretched into a smile his teeth appeared sharp as did his nose which ended in a slight point. His dark brown hair was spiked upwards and was held out of his eyes by a green and yellow striped bandana, minus a few tendrils of bangs which hung down to his mouth. The spikes were tall in the front and were ruffled forward slightly whereas in the back, below the bandana they fell down his neck in feathery bits.

The most striking thing about Rekk though, had to be his eyes. His irises were such a dark green that from far away it gave the appearance of all black eyes, and the shape of it narrowed into a point at the bottom, making his eyes look somewhat slitted. However, what held your attention about him beyond his sharp, intense eyes-were the tattoos. Ink black tattoos hugged the curve of his eyes and followed the lines of his eyelids. At the lower bridges of his nose a black spike curved towards the corners of his mouth, offset by another spike that branched from the curving black at the outer corner of his eye, and also curved towards the corners of his mouth. The third spike, stemming from the black around the eyes like the outer two, surged upwards, following the line of his eyelid before it dipped backwards and spiked towards his ears. Looking at those tattoos made him want to wince. It was one thing to get tattoos below your eyes-quite another to get your eyelids tattooed.

"You're in luck today man." The guy laid out on the crate was saying. "Pretty sure the boss man's in today." He informed them, dropping his head back down on his crossed arms.

"Aw." Rekk smirked at Red. "You lucky bastard-you just avoided an awkward situation!" He crowed and much to Demitry's surprise Red returned the grin and folded his hands nonchalantly behind his head.

"Must be my lucky day." He replied. The brunette simply gave a nod before turning and beginning to walk towards one of the two staircases in the room when he suddenly stopped and the man behind him pulled up short to avoid running into him. Rekk wheeled around, suddenly right in Red's face-his eyes narrowed, sharp and penetrating as they glittered intelligently.

"Where have I seen you before?" He murmured, his eyes tracing the crescent red marks below the redhead's eyes.

"Ya got me yo." Red replied, equally as serious.

"I've seen those before…" The brunette muttered distractedly. "What gang were you in?" He demanded, before opening his mouth to angrily retort when he was answered with a careless shrug.

"He's not from here Rekk!" Demitry intervened hurriedly. "And he can't remember much." The blonde pressed, hoping the suspicious brunette would just drop it.

"Hn." Rekk simply grunted, before making his way towards the stairs again and the two of them followed, backed by two more men. Red kept his arms crossed behind his head as he walked beside Dem, throwing a sly look over his shoulder at the two men following them.

"Ya could'a warned me Dem." He muttered quietly.

"Sorry!" I didn't know he'd be here today-I thought he was out on another run." The blonde replied fearfully. "He's like the boss' first in command, yanno?"

"Do they know?" He quickly asked as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Know what?" Dem questioned, meeting his gaze with a confused look.

"Your water." The redhead stated discreetly.

"Oh." He stated as it dawned on him what was being implied. "No-no they absolutely do not!" He whispered back feverishly. "They can't ever know-don't ever let them find out!" He urgently pressed. "Keep it secret, okay?"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh Dem-I'm not stupid! What's with the warnings all of a sudden?" Red laughed lightly.

"I'm talking about your flames too." Dem informed him seriously and Red grimaced. "You'll see why soon enough." He continued. "Once you get used to the way things are…" The conversation ended as the little group came to a halt in front of a large set of wooden double doors. The four of them watched as Rekk strode up to the door and rapped heavily on its panels.

"Boss? New recruit." He called through the thick doors and a moment of silence followed before a formal, older sounding voice replied.

"Enter then." Rekk waved the two men forward and each man grasped a large handle and pulled at the heavy doors until they opened to reveal a surprisingly richly furnished hallway and room.

"Go on." Rekk smirked and waved them forward. Demitry passed into the room and Red was following when he bumped into the brunette. Their shoulders struck each others and Rekk's hand wrapped tightly around the upper part of Red's arm. He pulled him close and put his mouth up to the redhead's ear.

"You're on the third floor of this warehouse and this door is the only way out of that room." He whispered to him, his mouth curling into a devious grin. "If anything goes wrong in there-just remember I'm waiting right outside this door." He murmured darkly before clapping Red on the shoulder, and smiling sweetly at him, he gave him a rough shove into the room. Red stumbled inside and turned back around to glare at the grinning brunette as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Rekk had gripped him at.

"G'luck Pinkie!" The brunette called to him through the closing door before he burst into a fit of snickers. A mischievous grin formed on Red's lips and he waited until the doors were just about to close before giving his reply to the man.

"You too Train Rekk!" He happily called, before throwing a jaunty salute at the brunette with a silver gun in his hand. Red turned around grinning broadly as he followed Demitry down the elegant foreign rug that ended at a desk on the other side of the room. Rekk's grin fell off of his face faster than a man being pushed from the window of a three story warehouse, and his hand flew to the empty place his beloved silver gun usually occupied.

"Son of a bitch!" He marveled, a grin spreading across his face once more. "I think he's just earned himself another visit from me!" He cheerfully informed the two men standing watch by the door.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Ah? A future rival for Red, hmm? So who's this "boss" and what exactly has Demitry drawn Red into? And will Elena accept everyone's idea that Reno's dead and ignore all of her suspicions? Hm...I wonder?**_

_**Anyways! Not sure if anyone will get that (lame) play on Rekk's name that Red called through the door. I took the old saying that decribes someone who's very emotional and distraught as being a "Train Wreck" and took that as a play on words and insult to Rekk-considering he's kinda shifty in the emotions there, if ya know what I mean...And if no one caught that *isn't sure* when Red bumped into Rekk and was threatened he stole Rekk's "beloved" silver gun-which was a personal blow to the man's pride!**_

_**Reviews and feedback would be super appreciated and I would LOVE to know how Rekk's character is coming off to everyone! *puppy dog eyes* So REVIEW! Err...please?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Altered Reflections

_**Author's Note:**__** Another chapter to add to the list! Now that it's summer I have SO much more time on my hands to actually write! Although I **__**should**__** be working on my art pieces... *waves idea away* Naw, who's worrying about things like that? *smiles guiltily* Ah well, this chapter also has a lot of description in it-I hope I'm not over doing it-so continue to bear with me please!**_

_**Wow, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I see some of the same people leaving reviews too and that makes me really happy that people are liking this story enough to follow it! Any tips or pieces of advice would be welcomed too and reviews would be crazy appreciated!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: A buffet table is a piece of furniture with drawers or cabinets that is used usually for storing tableware and fancy china-or in this case for decorative purposes.**_

_**Ah well, anyways-so on to Chapter six and the revelation of this 'boss' figure and Red's next problems! So here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 6: Altered Reflections**

"_Son of a bitch!" He marveled, a grin spreading across his face once more. "I think he's just earned himself another visit from me!" He cheerfully informed the two men standing watch by the door._

The transformation that took place while in transit from one hallway to the next was quite disarming to anyone who had already seen the rest of the warehouse. The two hallways flowed into each other, their change in décor marked by the large wooden doors which also served to seal one hall from the other. It was like stepping directly from one building to another-you could look behind you and see a rundown warehouse, before facing forward and seeing a rich manor. Red's thin eyebrows raised slightly as he took in the antique, wrought golden vase filled with silken faux red and gold flowers and placed on top of an intricately carved oriental buffet table. A tall, golden framed mirror loomed over the decorative piece of furniture and as Red passed it he caught sight of himself and froze. He stood, his gaze locked onto his reflection, and his gloved fingers delicately brushed over his cheek before coming to a stop directly under one of the crescent red tattoos that curved around the outside of his eyes.

"Psst!" A voice suddenly hissed directly over his shoulder and he jumped in shock.

"God-Damnit Dem!" He bristled, landing back on Earth and wheeling around to glare at the blonde who was trying his best to contain his snickers behind his hand.

"Sorry-sorry!" The blonde grinned humorously before gesturing towards the next doors which stood propped open. "Come on, we can't keep the boss waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah." Red muttered, glancing idly at the plump couch positioned across from the mirror, before he followed Dem. He ignored the richly framed and meticulously detailed paintings that hung perfectly spaced along the rest of the hallway, choosing instead to focus on the next room ahead. His booted feet padded silently on the thick ornate oriental scarlet and gold carpet as he trailed behind Demitry. The next doors they passed through were also large and reached all the way to the ceiling. The only difference being these thick wooden doors were fully open, revealing all of the next room-and the insides of the doors were made out of a heavy duty metal. As they passed into the next room, Red's eyes widened slightly at the sight of thick, metal locking bars positioned on the doors in order to stoutly seal them whenever needed.

The room they were crossing looked like a library and an office had been mixed. Tall bookcases filled with countless varying books reached all the way to the ceiling and a wrought iron staircase twisted upwards in one corner until it reached a walkway built halfway up the bookcases that followed the perimeter of the room. Scattered about the room were more elegantly done paintings, glorified by show lights trained on the pictures. A few comfortable looking leather chairs sat strategically placed around the room, accompanied usually by a small richly wooded, glossy table and a reading lamp. Purposefully chosen books lay open on a few of these tables, a decorated bookmark holding the page, as if inviting the inhabitants of the warehouse to sit down and read-although he highly doubted they did. Directly opposite the tall doors they'd entered through rose one large window that peaked in a rounded arch. The window was divided into large, square, crystalline panes and framed by thick, heavy crimson drapes that reached to the floors and were tied with golden tassels. Sitting across from the door and in front of the window was a large desk made of a rich, polished wood. It was a heavy looking, long desk with papers and other objects neatly organized on its surface and as the two of them came to a stop a few feet from it, Red's gaze landed on the last thing in the room. Behind the desk stood a black leather chair turned with its tall, square back facing them and hiding any occupant from sight. Red's eyes darted about the room once more, taking in the decorations of everything again before he ducked his head lower to whisper to Dem.

"Who loves red and gold this much?" He muttered.

"I do." Stated a voice and Red jumped as it erupted not from the chair in front of them, but from behind him. "I believe these colors represent my trade very well-" The man continued as the two stiffened and he paced around them before facing them from behind the desk and placing one hand upon its smooth surface. "At least, I would say. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked sharply and Red's emerald-blue eyes met a piercing pair of stony grey ones.

"Depends-" He replied. "-What's your trade?" The man paused at this question and regarded the redhead with a disturbingly knowing look.

"My trade stems from blood and money." He stated, before allowing his gaze to wander to the blonde beside Red. "Demitry!" He exclaimed, swiveling the chair around before graciously settling in it. "It's good you've joined us again!" He smiled widely at Demitry, his eyes creasing into slits and he folded his hands in his lap as the blonde squirmed in his spot. "Where _have_ you been these last few days?" Dem fiddled with the hem of his light blue jacket before hesitantly meeting the older man's gaze.

"You won't be happy boss." He warned him and Red turned his observant gaze on the man. He looked to be in his late fifties, with grey hair shot through with silver and brushed neatly back from his eyes where it fell down his skull before ending in short tufts at his shoulders and the rest hung a few inches down his back. The man's face was clean shaven and pronounced lines curved around the tips of his mouth and wrinkles radiated from the corners of his eyes. His eyes themselves were a calculating, cold grey and his nose was widely rounded with a firm mouth and chin. He was average height, around five feet, and he carried square shoulders and a wide chest as if he'd once been muscular. The suit he wore was clearly specially tailored for him as it fit his frame perfectly. He wore a black suit top over a button up, collared white shirt. A dark red tie hung properly around his neck and his pants were black with creases down the sides from ironing and shiny, polished black shoes. His manicured fingers lay spread over the arm of his chair, occasionally gesturing about as he talked with Dem-his clean cut fingernails glinting in the light as his hands moved. The man's appearance screamed cleanliness, precision and most of all wealth.

"I see…" The man nodded thoughtfully before turning his gaze on Red. "Demitry was just telling me you two had a run in with some people today." He stated as if he knew the redhead hadn't been listening.

"Who the Turks?" Red responded. An image of the raven haired man's angry face flashed through his mind only to be replaced by the deeply frowning one of the older man. "Yeah, we did run into them." He confirmed.

"Ah the Turks." The man sighed at the younger man's nonchalant tone, an almost painfully wide smile on his face. "You've seen them up close then? Good." He stated, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back as he regarded Red severely. "Then you better pray to whatever god you may believe in that you never see them up close again." He informed the redhead. "As much as I grudgingly admit it-it's ridiculous _not _to face the truth. The Turks run this city-for now at least. They're the wolves of Shinra trained like blood hounds and they prowl this disgusting city's streets looking for their master's next target. You look like a smart lad and I wish to gain members, not lose them-so I will tell you this once and you either heed my advice or get killed." He paused, his piercing eyes meeting the redhead's as Red returned the gaze evenly. "Avoid the Turks at all costs." He advised. "Demitry says both of you escaped them? Very impressive. Let me formally introduce myself! My name is Nathaniel Tobias Zimmerman and I-" He threw his arms outward, including the entire room in his gesture. "-run the gang you are trying to join!" He stated and a grin pulled at Red's mouth.

"Gang huh? Name's Red-got it memorized?" He drawled. "And I…pretty much just run Dem here!" He grinned, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"What?" Demitry squawked, shrugging the redhead's arm off as a peal of rich, yet controlled laughter echoed the room.

"Very humorous." Zimmerman admonished with a small smile. "A jokester I see, we'll see how you do. Let me assure you, this is no silly gang strung together by slum children-it is my business and a hard one at that. If you join though, you can have shelter, food and a chance at money-precious things in the slums."

"But?" Red interjected, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"But first you must do something for me. Prove yourself. An initiation of some sorts."

"And?" Red demanded. "What is it?"

"Oh, I usually leave that fun little decision up to Rekk. He does enjoy that sort of thing."

_Shit._ Red thought grudgingly. _Way to piss off the one man in charge of your initiation!_ He berated himself as Zimmerman smiled slyly while sitting back down in his chair and crossing his legs professionally.

"You've met him I assume?"

"Yeah-we've met." Red groaned.

"Ah good, one last piece of advice then-in accordance to my first one. In the slums, and in your soon to be new line of work, it is best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. With that said, you're a very noticeable person Red." He said, gesturing a hand at the redhead's appearance. "Bright red isn't exactly a common hair color in this city, maybe a hair dye?" He suggested.

"No." Red protested.

"Pardon?"

"No dyes-it stays red. I can cut it." He offered and the man smiled, his eyes turning into slits again.

"Very well then, I also suggest a clothing change-Demitry you remember Draise?" He asked the blonde and Dem's face lit up.

"Yes sir!" He chirruped happily.

"Good, you can find him then go with the two of them to get clothes tonight. He should be here somewhere." He informed them. "Rekk will contact you for your task." He concluded. "If you would Red, wait out in the hall? You're dismissed-I would like a word with Demitry here."

"Sure thing." Red muttered, frowning slightly at being dismissed so abruptly. He turned to leave before he suddenly stopped short and walked back up to the desk.

"Oh one more thing?" He grinned. "Can you return this to Rekk? I think he dropped it." He innocently suggested, letting the silver gun drop onto the smooth wood of the desk with a loud clatter. He turned then, throwing a wave over his shoulder and enjoying the looks on their surprised faces as he made his way to the plump couch in the hallway.

"So then-" Zimmerman broke the settling silence as he distastefully pushed the gun barrel away from his body. "-the Turks?" He demanded severely.

**

* * *

**

Rude rounded a corner of the hallway he was walking down and came to a stop beside Tseng, a folder clutched in his hand. The raven haired Turk was standing in the hallway with his cell phone pressed to his ear and a look of concentration on his face. He gave a quick nod to the bald Turk and held up one finger, acknowledging the man and asking for a moment.

"I see, everything is going smoothly then?" He paused, obviously receiving an answer. "Good, have you found out anything else?" He paused again and a frown curved his mouth downward. "Very well then, I understand. Avoid him if you can and make sure you don't give away your cover, it sounds like this may be the one we're looking for…Alright, be careful then-I'll contact you tomorrow." He informed the person on the phone before hanging up. Rude handed the folder to the head Turk, his eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Sorry Rude, that was a contact reporting in. He managed to infiltrate a possible uprising gang and was filling me in on the situation." Rude nodded in understanding.

"The information you requested sir." He informed the raven haired man simply.

"Ah, thank you Rude."

"Sir." Rude nodded in polite reply before turning and heading back towards Elena's office. Tseng turned on his heel and he too followed the hall in the opposite direction to his office, passing Rude's under construction office and another untouched and fully furnished office on the way to his. He settled himself in his chair with a sigh and placed the file in front of him on the desk. Flipping open the manila folder he leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together as he thoughtfully stared at the blurry photo of a redheaded man.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Haha! So the boss has been revealed as a wealthy man named Zimmerman! Now Red is being pulled into joining a gang! And just what is this gang and what is Tseng up to? Heehee hee! Ya won't know until I type it! Though, I wonder who's empty office he was passing? Hm?**_

_**Reviews would be horded like pennies and I would LOVE to know how my own personal characters are coming across to everyone! *hint, hint cough* So please REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Wavering Identity

_**Author's Note**__**: Omg don't kill me! *ducks behind a giant target* O_o;; I'm SO sorry I haven't updated recently! Forgive meeeeeh! I would recommend re-reading (at least part of) Chapter six for anyone who can't remember what happened. **_

_**Thanks SO much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love all of your comments to death and REALLY appreciate getting them! Please remember that constructive criticism is appreciated-but flames are not tolerated. **_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NOW COMPLETE!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTES: Okay, several key issues on this chapter. First, this chapter introduces more personal characters- *hears readers groan* Don't worry though! I assure everyone that this story is NOT going to be about my OCs! It centers on Axel/Red and his story, these characters are just critical in progressing the story. There will be parts with them but they're pretty much key pawns being moved around. And second. I REALLY hope it isn't coming off like this, and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who IS getting the wrong idea, but Axel and/or Demyx will NOT be paired up together (or with any other guy) and the jokes that they (mostly Axel) crack around each other are just that-jokes. Whew! Okay, now that that's out of the way! This chapter is pretty much just goofing off-but with some seriously important changes that will be occurring. This chapter is literally the beginning of Axel's change as a character.**_

_**Wow long Author's comment! So everyone please don't forget to take a few minutes to review and enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 7: Wavering Identity**

_Tseng turned on his heel and he too followed the hall in the opposite direction to his office, passing Rude's under construction office and another untouched and fully furnished office on the way to his. He settled himself in his chair with a sigh and placed the file in front of him on the desk. Flipping open the manila folder he leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together as he thoughtfully stared at the blurry photo of a redheaded man._

They say after dark, when the sun sinks below the horizon in one last blaze of glory, that all of the worst prowling creatures emerge into the night. Dangerous creeping predators and the lowest of scurrying vermin slip from their stinking holes and crevices they've been holed up in all day. The fine line between humanity and savagery lies drawn in a child's faint, smudged chalk down some un-traveled alleyway. Blood drips…and the line is washed away. Little by little. Rather surrounded by woods and rotting vegetation or surrounded by rough hewn stone and rotting trash-in this harsh, cruel city…it made no difference. The truth was you didn't want to be caught wandering the slum streets at night. You only drifted the dank alleyways after dark if you had a purpose-and in the slums it was hardly ever a wholesome, pure one. The shadows were filled with the worst of society slipping around each other and somewhere, somehow; someone usually ended up dead. The same idea held true as two figures cautiously picked their way down a dark ally, avoiding garbage cans, miscellaneous trash and sleeping people. The buildings at that level rose so tall that the moon and stars that _could_ possibly have been visible despite the city's lights, were hidden from view. The streets below were pitch black, cast in permanent shadows. The two figures emerged from the shadows of the ally onto a main street and began following the sidewalk to their destination. A strange glow emanating from the edge of the city flooded down all of the main streets, illuminating their backs and casting their shadows ahead of them in eerily warped figures. One of the figures, his red hair lit ablaze by the light, paused on the sidewalk and turned to look at the light source from behind them.

"Yo Dem, what's with the creepy green light?" Red asked curiously as his blonde friend also halted in his steps.

"That glow?" He questioned and Red shot him a scornful look.

"No Dem, the _other _creepy green light." He replied sarcastically and the blonde scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

"Ah sorry, that's one of Shinra's power plants." He answered as the two resumed their hurried walk.

"Shinra?"

"It's a huge company around here-oh! Yeah, the Turks work for them." Dem informed him.

"Ah, so that's where we were." The redhead remarked.

"Yeah…I wonder if there's a run going on?" The blonde absently mumbled to himself as they passed yet another darkened ally. "Anyways, we're almost th-" A sudden cry ripped through the air and Red whirled around to find Demitry struggling with a pair of arms pinning him in a headlock.

"DEM!" Red shouted before freezing as the man behind the blonde leveled a weapon at him. For the second time that day he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Auck!" Dem choked as he desperately clutched at the arm around his neck.

"Give me all of your money." The man demanded in a sultry voice into the blonde's ear. A look of understanding quickly replaced the surprised one on Dem's face, before it turned into an annoyed look and with an angry noise he elbowed the man sharply in the gut.

"Draise!" He nervously snapped, shrugging the man off of him.

"Oomph! Geez Dem! What'd I ever do to deserve such a harsh and completely unjustified blow?" The man whined and Demitry wheeled on him angrily.

"Try scaring the hell outta us!" The blonde fumed and the man shrugged silently before stepping into the circle of dull light cast from an overhead street lamp. "What if one of us had shot you out of reflex?" Dem continued, a worried frown knitting his brow.

"Pfft-you give yourself too much credit kid! Besides, everyone in the gang knows you won't carry a gun! Am I right? Bet ya don't even have one on you now!" The man stated and Demitry looked away guiltily.

"Still…" Dem persisted. "What if Red had-"

"The newbie?" The man interrupted. "Oh _yeeeeeah_-the newbie!" He exclaimed, side stepping the blonde to get a look at the redhead. "Whoa! Holy hell but you _are_ an eye catcher!" He quipped.

"What the hell you asshole?" Red snapped in reply, trying furiously to slow his pounding heartbeat. A moment of expectant silence dragged between the three of them until it was broken by the curious voice of the man.

"If I touch your hair…will my hand catch on fire?" He jested and blinked before smiling warmly, and for the first time since waking up in the city and having people smile at him, minus Dem-this smile actually reached the man's eyes. "The name's Draise-you must be Red, the new guy!" The man stated and Red nodded in confirmation as he actually took a good look at the man. He was a few inches shorter than Demitry with mid-length coal black hair that was cut in layers so that it gradually got longer as it fell down his face, until it reached the collar of his shirt in the back. It was short and spiky on top and in the front his bangs were brushed mostly to the right. Only one of his bright green eyes was visible where his bangs parted in an upside down v-shape over his left eye. As he shifted in his spot, his feathery hair was swept aside from his left ear, revealing a line of mismatched earrings that followed the entire curve of his ear. His skin was extremely pale and from what Red could see, his features soft. On the far left side of Draise's mouth, on his bottom lip, glinted a green stud piercing. His bottle green eyes glittered in goodhearted humor. He was dressed in a black pair of baggy pants with pockets dotting the legs from below the knee up to the hip, and silver zippers and designs decorated the piece of clothing. He wore a green t-shirt with a swirling black pattern on the front and a black hoodie unzipped on top of that. He seemed laid back and nice to Red, and the redhead immediately took a liking to the man.

"Hey man-" Draise spoke up, his eyes glittering in mischief. "I know I'm good looking, but it's rude ta stare!"

"Good looking my ass! I was trying not to throw up just seeing your face!" Red scoffed, before allowing a grin to spread across his face. "Besides, my little Dem here is the only one for me-right Dem?" He laughed, throwing his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Indeed, quite a lovely pair, quite a lovely pair!" Draise agreed in a mock philosophical tone as he furiously nodded his head, his hand stroking his chin.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Dem bristled, shrugging the redhead's arm off of his shoulders for the second time that day. "Somehow I just knew you two meeting would be hell!" He groaned.

"Why Dem that hurt!" Red mockingly gasped, his hand clutching at his chest where the two of them both knew there was no heart to be hurt.

"Alright, alright! You two lovebirds can kiss and make up later! No more fun and games then-" Draise cut in.

"Don't think that's possible with Red here…" Dem muttered under his breath.

"-it's time to get serious before we're here all damn night!" The black haired man continued obliviously. "Okay newbie, here's your first little piece of information! As I'm sure you don't know since no one's told you yet-everyone in our little gang is assigned a job, or jobs-it all depends. Due to my one-of-a-kind niceness, one of _my _jobs just happens to be a "teacher"-and I swear one of these days it'll get me killed…" He trailed off, muttering to himself.

"A teacher?" Red prodded curiously.

"Yeah, as in when we get a newbie to the gang, I _teach_ them everything they need to know. Long story short, basically my job is to make sure _you_ don't die too soon!" He pressed as if trying to insert the idea into Red's head as he poked the redhead in his chest with an unforgiving finger.

"My only other current job right now is as a _runner_." He informed them.

"A runner?"

"Yeah."

"What are you running from?" Red questioned, with a slight smirk. Since he'd arrived at the gang's warehouse, he'd constantly heard about these _runs_ that were apparently happening.

"We don't run _from _things, we run _after _them." Draise enlightened him, beginning to walk down the sidewalk and expecting the other two to follow. "So anyways-just stick ta me 'n Dem and listen to what we tell you. After all, I _was _the one that dragged Dem here around and taught him everything he knows when he showed up here!" He boasted. "You should've seen him, trailing around behind everyone like a lost puppy!" He smirked and Dem palmed his face into his hand as Red let out a laugh. "First thing's first though-new clothes for the new guy!" Draise declared and the three of them cut across streets and down an ally or two, before they halted underneath the orange glow of a streetlamp. The blue-green glow from the mako reactor was dimmer here as they boldly stood in front of a small clothing store. For small it was. About four yards wide and made out of dusty bricks, with a row of three glass windows at shoulder level and one glass door on the right side. The room was dimly lit by a bare overhanging bulb and Red could make out round stands with clothes hanging off of them inside.

"Glass? _Really_?" Draise scolded, as if the store owner were there to hear it. "This dumbass deserves robbing!" He exclaimed, reaching into his jacket and removing a black gun. His fingers slid over the top of the gun and a loud click cut through the quiet of the street as he glanced up at the sign. "_Hellooo _Mike's Midgar Clothing Store!" He cheerfully greeted, before leveling the barrel of the gun at the top part of the glass door. His finger pressed the trigger down and a loud gunshot ripped through the air, reverberating off of the dirty buildings around them. The glass crackled before shattering and raining downward on the other side of the door with an almost beautiful tinkling noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Red snapped as Draise slid his hand through the hole now created, and turned the lock to the side.

"Relax Red, there's no one in there." He stated, pushing open the door and brushing shards of glass from his clothes. "A lot of store owners leave their lights on to dissuade potential burglars. They also hope that some one across the street will be nice enough ta call the cops if they notice someone inside." He informed them, stopping in front of the counter inside the store and looking upwards to the far left corner of the room where a shattered security camera haphazardly hung, sparks falling occasionally from its ruined equipment.

"Bulls-eye!" Draise grinned proudly, pointing at the ruined camera. "Always take out security first!" He instructed, before hoisting himself up onto the counter and crossing his legs underneath him Indian style. "Okay listen up! We gotta be swift and precise!" He ordered, rapping his knuckles on the counter. "There's a row of houses across the street, so knowing our luck someone over there will probably decide to develop a conscience and be nice for once in their lives! The police force in this shitty little city we call home sucks ass. Half of 'em are lazy, crooked and almost all of them bribed-that combined with the fact that they're quite a disgruntled little group due ta Shinra constantly puttin' 'em off and covering shit up! Therefore…their response time is slow-I'd say we have about twelve minutes." He estimated. "So let's make this quick, shall we?" Red crossed the few feet to the clothes rack and began browsing through the men's section as Draise slid over the counter and dropped to his feet behind it. Closing one eye and mockingly poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, the ebony haired man stepped back and aimed his gun at the old key lock on the cash register. The gunshot split the air and the lock was blown apart, causing Dem to flinch away in surprise as Draise let out a crisp laugh. He shook his head in an almost disappointed way and began emptying what little amount of money lay in the register.

"Man, oh man! This guy must be new to the city or just really, really stupid! Poor guy-he would've gotten robbed eventually." Draise stated, hopping back up on the counter as Red tossed a shirt to Dem. "Tick tock ladies! Are we almost done?"

"Yeah, yeah-shut the hell up, I just gotta find something that will fit. Damnit! Does everyone in this city have fat asses?" Red demanded irritated.

"Heh, not in the slums!" Draise snorted. "Hey man." He called, sounding serious for once. "You're not from around here huh? Piece of advice then. The winters around here are hell-I'd find a good jacket if I were you!" He advised.

"Yeah Red-" Dem spoke up from a clothes rack behind him. "-how 'bout this one? It matches your hair!" The blonde snickered and Red turned to look at the man, only to come face to face with a hideous and overly sparkly, sequined pink sweat jacket.

"Actually, it kinda matches something else." Red smirked mischievously as a burst of laughter erupted from the man on the counter. "You remember that time when you walked in on Larxene? Yanno, when she was-"

"Ah! No, no!" Demitry cried, quickly dropping the girly piece of clothing. He shut his eyes tightly and waved his hands frantically in front of him as a red blush flooded the bridge of his nose.

"Look Dem! It matches your _face!_" The redhead grinned innocently, tallying yet another victory up for himself as he turned back to the jackets he was flipping through. Selecting one he liked he tried it on and nodded to himself in satisfaction. It was a little loose on his frame, but then it was the only one, and if he grew or shrunk by weight loss any it would be fine. There was, after all, no telling how long he'd have it or any of the other clothing he'd selected. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the wail of an approaching siren drifted into the room.

"Shit it's the coppers!" Draise exclaimed, launching himself from the counter. "Huh, they're a bit early…ah well! Always expect the unexpected huh? Hope you were done shopping-'cause if not you're done now!"

"Yeah I'm done. Let's get the hell outta here!" Red replied as Draise ushered the two of them towards the back room. Stumbling around boxes and empty racks, Red suddenly halted as the black haired man in front of him stopped, causing Demitry to bounce abruptly off the redhead's back. His arms still laden with the clothes Red had thrown at him, he peered nervously around the dark figures of the two men in front of him.

"What's going on? Why'd we stop?" The blonde nervously whispered as a soft fumbling noise filled the room before a small pen light flared on. A large, thick and slightly rusty looking metal door loomed in front of the three, catching the light shining from the sable haired man's hand and reflecting it dully. What caught Draise's attention though, was the shiny new bolting lock securing the door and protecting the room's contents, while at the same time locking them in a particularly dangerous and hard to explain situation.

****CONTINUATION BEGINS HERE****

Draise's nimble fingers slid across the bulky contraption as the first few flashes of blue lights began sweeping across the opposite wall from the doorway. The lock, it seemed, was a brand new heavy duty anti-pick lock.

"Screw this!" Draise hissed, removing his gun and resolutely aiming it at the stubborn lock.

"Wh-" Red started before the loud gunshot cut him off. Loud swears erupted in the room as the three frantically ducked their heads-sparks exploding from the door as the bullet ricocheted off of it.

"That 'oul bastard!" Draise angrily shouted, quickly straightening from his crouched position. "I'm gonna kick his ass if I ever see him! You have glass windows you asshole-what the hell do you need a god damn bullet proof lock for?" He ranted, before delivering a heavy kick to the unmoving door. The three froze as the screech of tires cut through the air.

"Move you dumbass!" Red snapped, shoving Draise aside. Stepping close to the door he pressed his fingers to the section of the door where the lock's bold slid into the door frame and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again and concentrated on the lock, summoning his fire. The lock and the portion of the door it was in quickly began to glow a red-hot color before turning a blazing white and liquefying. The molten metal dribbled down the door in rivulets and oblivious to the searing heat, Red wrapped his hand around the pull bar of the door and wrenched it open. The three men hurried through the door and Red pulled the door closed behind them as noises from the front room of the clothing store drifted into the back.

"Let's haul ass boys-follow me and stay close!" Draise ordered and the three sprinted off into the maze of alleyways. It seemed like they'd ran half of the night away-barreling down twisting and turning alleys, darting across streets and occasionally hopping a fence or scaling a fire escape, before Draise slowed to a stop in front of them. They stood there for a moment catching their breath, Demitry gasping for air, before the ebony haired man looked up and over at Red.

"Holy shit man…" He grinned and the redhead tensed, meeting his gaze with an almost alarmed look. No one was supposed to find out about their powers. No one was supposed to know. _Oh shit don't tell me I've already blown our cover!_ Red groaned to himself. "That was some seriously fast lock picking!" Draise complemented him, a new look of admiration in his eyes.

"It was-! Wait…what?" Red hurriedly recovered, a bit confused.

"Yeah, I didn't even see what you did-but whatever you did, it was fast! You'll fit in just fine, I think, especially if you're that sharp on the draw in everything you do." The man sent him a confident smile and Red hesitantly returned it while replaying the scene over in his head. His back had hidden the lock from sight of the other two but it was dark, wouldn't the glow…? _The pen light! _He suddenly realized. Draise had of course trained the only source of light forward on him! _The pen light hid the glow of the melting metal!_ He thought. The man didn't know-he was still safe. The redhead breathed out an internal sigh of relief as Demitry finally caught his breath behind him.

"Oh man, I'm so not cut out for this job!" The blonde whined to himself.

"Come on, the warehouse isn't that much further." Draise informed them and they took off again at a much slower pace than last time.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Officer Rick Sampson was tired. He was tired of the nightshift he was currently on. He was tired of not getting enough sleep at night. He was tired of the high crime rates, the stress, the coffee he drank and he was tired of the color of his kitchen walls. He was tired of getting up early and he was tired of his asshole boss. Most importantly though, he was tired of trying to be a good cop in a city where being a good cop was a futile and dumbass thing to be. This heavy tiredness seemed to weigh him down, putting a defeated droop in his shoulders, wrinkles on his forehead from crinkling his brow in worry, and a grey dusting of color in his shortly cropped hair. He was tired or being tired. He was tired of caring. Therefore, feeling very exhausted and overwhelmed-he stopped giving a shit. To him, everything unselfishly good he tried, every extra sacrifice and extra care-was a completely wasted effort. He should've listened to his ex-wife Margaret-he grudgingly admitted to himself, and switched to construction, working in a Shinra power plant…or Chocobo farming. As he stepped from his squad car and let his eyes wander over the rinky little store located in one of the worst parts of the slums, he really didn't care. Nor did he care about the greenhorn rookie that stepped out of _his _car after him and slammed _his_ passenger side door entirely too loudly.

"God damn boy! Will you be quiet!" The officer spat in his direction and the rookie-who was quickly becoming accustomed to his new boss having a kink up his ass 24/7-responded by shooting a soured scowl back at the man. The look, luckily for the rookie, was missed as the other man by that time had swiveled his head away from the newbie. Officer Sampson abruptly disregarded the rookie entirely and instead focused on the officer that was tiredly approaching them.

"Hey Rick." The man sighed in greeting and removed his uniform's hat before deftly sweeping his fingers through his hair. "Building's all clear." He informed them and beckoned the two to walk with him. "Me 'n my partner got here first-we were patrolling not too far out past that big old burnt out building. One that burned a few years back? Geez what a mess. Anyways, no one was in here when we rolled up." He told Officer Sampson as the three stopped in front of the shattered door. The older man's gaze swept across the front of the shop-taking in the three perfectly intact windows and the one busted door, before a contempt scowl aged his face.

"What a dumbass." He growled. "I bet the owner's a god damn foreigner! Movin' down here-don't even know what's what! Anyone that leaves windows and doors-especially glass, unprotected in this city is a pure dumbass!" He spat out and the other officer responded with a thin smile.

"Let me walk you through what we've got so far." The younger man who while younger than Sampson, was still much older than the rookie and certainly had more experience under his belt. "We've contacted the store's owner and he's on his way here and yes, he is new to the city." This statement was received with a contempt snort but the other officer simply ignored it. "It looks like the thief, or thieves, shot through the upper glass pane of the door and unlocked it. Our team will dust for fingerprints." He informed the two, carefully pushing open the door with his gloved hand. "The security camera was shot out although we recovered video surveillance tapes from an old ass VCR in the back and the bullets discharged are being combed for. It appears to be a classic robbery-all the cash in the register, minus small change, is wiped. The lock shot off. We'll have to wait for the owner to take stock of his wares to see if anything else is missing." The officer paused, received a confirming grunt and continued, steering them into the back room. "The thieves escaped through this back door. This scrape here looks like a bullet nicked it-" He pointed to a shallow gouge in the door's surface. "Must've not worked because they did this…" He gestured at a horribly melted and warped-well…he was guessing it _used_ to be a pretty heavy duty lock. Severe heat, it seemed, had been applied to the lock and the liquefied metal had run down the door and cooled into permanent little metal droplets.

"Looks like the punks blasted their way out with a fire materia." Officer Sampson declared and the other man stared at him with a skeptical look, his eyebrow raised in question as his mouth was opening in a retort. The rookie however, beat him to it.

"No, it doesn't look like the damage a fire materia would cause…" The boy stated thoughtfully, intently studying the melted lock from his crouched position. "The pattern doesn't match. Fire materia creates a blast that would scorch the whole door, but this looks like the lock was melted from the inside. See?" He asked, looking up. The other officer sent him an admiring smile and the rookie quickly returned the look with a proud beam. He turned his head to confirm his analysis with the boss and his smile quickly dropped. The older man was scowling angrily down at him with an annoyed glare.

"So what? You think he stood there with a damn lighter and waited for it to melt?" Sampson lashed out at him. The boy flinched like it was a cold slap to his face. "_Really_ think before you spout crap outta your mouth will ya? Damn rookies. Geezus I'm too old for this newbie bullshit! I'll _tell_ you what happened. Some stupid teenager was making a break for it and fried the lock with a weak fire materia!" He made a noise of distaste in his throat and shook his head stiffly on his thick bulldog neck. "I doubt they could even manage a high level blast either!" He scoffed.

"Yes well-" The other man cut in, seeing the newbie's downcast face. "-we'll find out. The crew should be here by now-procedure and all that right? It's most likely just cut and dry like you said and you look tired sir! How about just turning this simple little break-in case over to me and I'll take care of it? Man, these small time cases must be boring to a senior officer like you!" He shook his head in fake exasperation as he propelled the two other officers forward by firm hands on their backs. "And why don't you just leave the rookie with me while you're at it? We could put him to work here and someone can give him a lift later-get him outta your hair, hm?" He murmured in the older man's ear. Officer Sampson seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan. You're a damn smart officer!" He grunted, nodding again as he imagined his comfortable bed waiting warmly at home for him. "I'll sign leadership of this case over to you-it's your problem now." He stated. "Don't get in the way!" He sharply commanded the newbie before gruffly stalking away. The rookie stood, shoulders drooping and a rebellious scowl on his face when a kind hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"I think you were on to something there." Whispered a voice in his ear and he looked up in time to catch a sly wink and a casual wave before the nameless officer-who Rick Sampson hadn't bothered to introduce, trotted away to catch up to the older man. "let me walk you to your car Rick." He called and an appreciative smile spread across the rookie's face.

* * *

While the rookie's hopes were being raised that that night could possibly turn out to be okay for the first time in a long time, in another section of the slums Red was feeling much the same way. The warehouse was once again dark as they entered the building through the large metal door that creaked their arrival. This time though, his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and it certainly helped that various fires had been lit in rusted barrels scattered around the room. Draise led the way, navigating around quietly chattering groups that lounged in circles around the fires and groups of people who were snatching sleep while they could. He directed them to the far left corner of the warehouse where a group of eight or so people in particular sat around a crackling fire. The three were greeted with cheerful calls and loud laughs and Red watched as Draise and Demitry exchanged several words and rough thumps on the back with some of the others. The sable haired man wormed his way into a cross legged position on the far side of the circle and Red and Dem found seats on the opposite side. A circle of mismatching eyes stared curiously at him. The light from the fire flickered and a strange glow emitted itself from several of their hands. Seeing this Draise smiled slightly.

"I take it the raid went well?" He asked and one of the men grinned slightly and shrugged.

"Depends, who's the new guy?" He shot back, pointing a finger at Red. His hand was curled tightly around a glowing cup. Red noticed and quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Maaaah-I asked first!" Draise whined, leaning over to dig a handful of sweets out of a nearby bag.

"Hey!" The owner complained, snatching the bag up.

"Mm?" Draise paused, his cheeks bulging with sweets, and pointed at his mouth. "Wan' 'em bawk?" He asked.

"Che-"

"Raid didn't go so well…" The man finally caved, swilling the contents of his cup around. The mood around the group instantly tensed and Draise's expression turned serious. He swallowed thickly.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I _mean_ we got the goods but almost got caught doing it." The man explained, shaking his head nervously. "And of course they're catching on to us! We're stealing mako from Rufus Shinra for shit's sake!" He spat and Draise grinned sardonically.

"Well we knew that would happen eventually. We'll take a break pretty soon and then switch reactors."

"Yeah well…we keep this up and they'll sick the Turks on us." A hush fell about the group and Red met Demitry's eyes. "Don't know what the hell Zimmerman's thinkin'-running such a risky business as messing with Shinra."

"Who knows?" Draise shrugged uneasily, popping a few more candies in his mouth.

"So who's the new guy?" Someone else piped up, breaking the serious mood.

"Ladies and gents I present to you-" Draise performed a somewhat sticky drum roll on his pants leg. "-the newest new guy, Red!" In response a round of disgruntled hellos welcomed him, coupled with a shield of shaded looks.

"Hm my aren't we an eye catcher?" One woman murmured, light glinting off her pupils.

"Ah-that reminds me!" Draise exclaimed, palming his forehead in remembrance. "You probably want to get out of those old threads, yeah? Bathroom's straight across the warehouse, far right door. It's near a pile of crates-can't miss is." Draise informed him. "Lucky for us it used to be like the men's employee bathroom or some shit. Anyhoo, it's got showers in there too."

"Gotcha." Red stood, collected his clothes and saluted the group. "Be back in a second." He told them before following Draise's instructions. The group waited for the redhead to disappear into the shadows before any of them spoke.

"Rekk seen him?" The first man asked.

"Yep." Draise smirked.

"Been to Zimmerman?"

"Of course."

"Where'd he-"

"-Dem's friend." All eyes swiveled onto the blonde and he shifted nervously.

"Everything check out?"

"So far."

"When's the test?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah really. Who almost caught you?" Draise countered.

"Two SOLDIERS, stationed as guards."

"Shit, they're upping security."

"Obviously…"

"Get stuffed-" Draise grinned back.

* * *

The black cloak slithered to his feet in the grungy bathroom stall with an audible swish of fabric and clink of chains. Red rotated his shoulders at the sudden lack of weight and pulled the pair of pants down from the wall he'd slung the clothes over. He pulled on the black pants that had a silver chain dangling from the hip and was relieved to see they fit. A red shirt was added next with some band name spattered across the front. The wording was black and an eerily grinning jester had been added below the logo. Last he pulled a loose black hooded jacket over his head and collected his cloak from the stall. The fabric was heavy and familiar, he realized. How long had he been wearing this coat and staring at marble white walls? He wondered. He almost felt like he was shedding his old life off like a worn skin. _I wonder…_ He thought. _I wonder if Sora ever-_

"SHUT UP!" The scream caught him off guard and he whirled around alarmed, only to find that _he_ was the one who had spoken. He faced the line of busted bathroom mirrors again and pressed his hands to his face. "Shut up-don't think about that!" He roughly scolded himself. "He's gone…they're all dead…" He reminded himself before picking the Organization cloak up again. Wistfully he fingered one of the silver chains. His fingers closed around a few of the links and with a sudden decisive yank he wrenched them free and carelessly tossed the cloak into the filthy corner.

_But you survived! _

Red stowed the chain piece in one of his pockets and stepped towards the row of sinks. Someone had left a switchblade knife on the side of one of them, he noticed. Red's fingers gripped the edge of the cracked porcelain sink and he leaned forward to peer into the dusty mirror. His pale reflection came into focus and he stared eye to eye with himself. His fingers slid delicately over the smooth handle of the knife and the pads of his fingers gripped it. It felt heavy in his hand. With his other hand he grasped a lock of his hair between his fingers. Staring into the mirror again he deftly pressed the blade against the silken strands and with a quick sawing motion the crimson hairs floated softly to his feet. By the time he was done his hair was cut short in the back in feathery spikes, with the occasional long bang dangling in his face. Red straightened from the mirror and stared at himself in satisfaction. He turned and kicked what hair he could into the corner, along with his coat before gesturing at the pile with one hand. A delighted little flame stirred from its midst and quickly devoured the black fabric before reluctantly dying away. Red then turned on his heel and calmly left the dirty bathroom. Out with the old…and in with the new.

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note**__**: Phew! So that chapter's finally done! What a long one! Lol. Sorry for taking so ridiculously long to update guys. Life got really busy and writing a story sorta fell to the bottom of the list. So did you like it? Reviews…? *is stabbed* Seriously though, many of your comments seriously motivated me recently and I was like omg I can't let this story die! *does heroic poise* So any reviews would be mucho appreciated! I'm already working on the next chapter everyone so don't worry!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Airing Dirty Laundry

_**Author's Note:**__** Hey everyone! Terribly sorry this update took so long! I've had a lot of things happen in my life some of which includes graduating high school, starting college and working to pay for it, and having my cat die over Christmas break. Oddly enough though that isn't what took me so long! I truthfully had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter and actually a few parts of it has been written and rewritten several times-and I'm still not completely happy with it! It's not that I don't have everything planned out-it's just connecting the dots yanno? **_

_**Anyways, just to let you know I'm still writing this story as if the most recent games KH 358/2 Days, Birth By Sleep and Re: Coded didn't happen. So sorry but no Xion, I'm actually not too fond of Xion period-does anyone feel like they're kind of pushing it now? I also want to note that I'm assuming Nobodies don't have to eat or anything to survive. Also thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or faved/alerted this story! You keep my dedication alive! Okay! So please enjoy this chapter and hopefully look forward to a new update soon!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 8: Airing Dirty Laundry**

_Red then turned on his heel and calmly left the dirty bathroom. Out with the old…and in with the new._

An inkling of consciousness was just beginning to trickle through Red's brain when he became aware of the fact that someone was crouched over him. His eyes grudgingly fluttered open and a blurred face immediately swung into view. Adrenaline hit him like a wall of bricks. He jerked back and vaguely felt his fist connecting with something hard. He fell backwards and a high pitched scream pierced his skull. _Oh shit did I just punch a girl? _Red blinked, opening his eyes fully…only to find Demitry sprawled in front of him clutching his nose. _Nope, just Dem. _He thought ironically.

"What did I dooooo?" The blonde cried, cradling his face as Red's knuckles gave a sudden raw throb.

"Geez Dem! What's your head made of? Concrete?" He demanded, flexing his fingers. "What the hell were you doing sneaking up on someone anyways?"

"It's broken! I know it is-you broke my nose!" Dem wailed. "Oh God is it bleeding?"

"Shut up-just let me see."

"No! You'll just make it worse!"

"It's broken Dem, how can it get worse? Just move your hand!" The blonde gave a pained sniffle and then slowly moved his hands to reveal a large red spot forming on his forehead. There was a moment of silence.

"You dumbass."

"Aw man!" Dem whined, watching the redhead stalk away from him. "Is it that bad? Red?…Red?" He sniffed dejectedly. "That's the last time _I_ wake _him _up!" He grumbled, gingerly rubbing his forehead. Red shook his head and pulled his jacket back on as he walked. Looking around he spied Draise sitting on a crate with his head hung, a small group of people standing loosely around him. The redhead made his way over and a few people looked up curiously before returning to their conversation.

"What's up Draise?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the raven haired man. He received no reply. "Yo. Hello? Anyone home?" He called and the man faintly muttered something in response.

"Don't bother-" One man scoffed. "-he's not exactly a morning person." He elaborated.

"Seriously?" Red grinned.

"Yer mom!" Draise slurred tiredly, letting his head lull onto his chest. "Damn ferrets…" He grumbled and the first man rolled his eyes.

"Here." He grabbed something off a crate beside him and Red heard paper crinkle before it was tossed at him. He caught it in his hands and looked down curiously. It was a small roundish object wrapped in a greasy paper. "Breakfast. It's a cheeseburger." The man informed him. Red suddenly felt like laughing. Eat breakfast? When was the last time he'd eaten anything? He thought. _Sea salt ice cream… _A tiny voice piped up in the back his head. _Besides that!_ He thought irritated. Nobodies didn't need to eat in order to survive, he hadn't actually sat down to eat anything since…well since he'd lost his heart.

"Yeah thanks…" He murmured as Dem suddenly appeared at his shoulder and Red shoved the wrapped food into the blonde's hands.

"Cool! Thanks!" Dem smiled, already forgetting the previous incident. He tore into the paper and bit into the food with gusto. "Mmmphf-I'm starving!" He moaned and Red stared at him in surprise. He watched in fascination as Dem devoured the cheeseburger and then proceeded to nibble triangles of cheese off of the paper wrapping. Demitry was…hungry? _Could it be an effect of this world? _He thought warily.

"So your initiation is today?" Someone interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at the speaker, a man with a shaved head, and nodded.

"Yep."

"Huh, wonder what Rekk will have you do?"

"Dunno…" He replied, the feeling of dread returning to the pit of his stomach. He felt like kicking himself.

"What'd you have to do?" Someone else asked.

"Me? Oh he had me rob a liquor store." The man shrugged.

"Mako supply store for materia." Another piped up.

"What'd you do Dem?" Red asked, turning to the blonde.

"Mine was getting my clothes with Draise." He replied sheepishly.

"It all depends on how much Rekk likes you." Draise suddenly spoke up, his expression serious. "If he doesn't like you then it's like his own personal revenge to make your initiation harder, isn't it?"

Ah shit.

"Hope you haven't done anything to piss him off!" One man grinned..

"Uh…" Dem looked up at Red and then frowned, his train of thought finally catching up to the redhead's.

"Oh man…"

"That bites yo!" Red sulked, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. He's Zimmerman's right hand man." Draise shrugged, his eyes flicking between Red and Dem.

"Great…" Red muttered under his breath. "Not another Saix." Dem snorted in reply. Red didn't find it funny in the least bit.

* * *

The small group of gang members strolled casually down the dank, catacomb-like allies of the lower sectors. Their raucous laughter and snide jabs echoed the bricked walls and broke the normal silence as they walked. Their destination was no where special, just a little boxed in area where four buildings met up, their back ends creating a little room. A grimy, crusted dumpster squatted against one wall, surrounded by bags of trash and upended cans. There was one way into the alley and it was dark, set far back from the street and any prying eyes. The group filed into the room and gathered in a wide circle with Red in the middle, casually facing the dumpster that Rekk had clambered up on. The brunette sat on the lid, his legs crossed Indian style, a wide, expectant grin on his face. A hush settled around the group once they'd all gathered, everyone shifting either from nerves or excitement. Red suddenly felt wary.

"I think I've found the perfect thing for you to do." Rekk spoke up, his grin spreading.

"Is that so?" Red countered, smirking despite himself.

"Yep-" His eyes shifted from the redhead and landed on a man standing not too far behind Red "You, lemme see your gun." He demanded in a bored tone, holding out his hand. The man hesitated and a stillness overcame the group. The guy's eyes flickered up nervously to search Rekk's neutral expression and he remained unmoving. A frown tugged Rekk's mouth downward and impatiently he snapped his fingers.

"Well? Come on!"

"Where's your gun Rekk?" The man questioned, licking his lips nervously. An annoyed look crossed Rekk's face and his sharp eyes glared at Red.

"I _misplaced _it." He finally spat, anger evident on his face. His eyes returned to the man and narrowed in suspicion. "Well?" With clear reluctance the man brushed past Red and pulled his gun out of his belt, approaching the man seated on the dumpster hesitantly. Reaching up he handed the gun grip first to the brunette, their eyes locked on each other. He stepped back, retreating into the crowd again without breaking his nervous gaze. With a grin Rekk's eyes shifted to Red causing the other man to tense. He rotated the gun in his hands and proffered it to the redhead. Red tilted his head back and chin held high, stubbornly strode across the gap to clasp the weapon, his eyes staring down the barrel of the gun. His fingers closed around the cold metal and Rekk's grip lingered a bit before he allowed the gun to be pulled from his hand. A slight mutter spread through the ring of people as Red hefted the gun in his hand. Suddenly a quiet ring trilled in the air and all noise ceased, a group of eyes shifting around until they landed on one person in particular. The guy who had given his gun to Rekk fumbled with his phone before checking the caller ID. His eyes flickered warily back up to the frowning brunette.

"I better take this, it's my dealer." He informed them and Rekk nodded in understanding.

"We'll wait~!" Rekk chirruped, a grin spreading across his face. The man threw him an odd look and then began edging his way out of the group, phone clutched in his hand. Branching down several alleys to get away from prying ears, he checked if anyone had followed him before answering his phone.

"Bad timing Tseng." He gritted his teeth, a frown on his face.

"You were late checking in, why what's going on?" Tseng questioned from the other end.

"Ah just initiating a new recruit to the ranks. Look, they're waiting on me-" The man growled, wondering yet again why on earth he'd decided to accept the man's offer.

"Who's the new recruit?" Tseng implored curiously and the man paused a bit.

"Some redheaded guy-" He replied and Tseng froze in his work, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"Ridiculously bright red?" He ground out. _No it couldn't be._

"Yeah like couldn't miss it red, look Tseng I gotta go-I'll contact you again later."

"Wait-" The phone snapped closed, the line going dead and Tseng stared in frustration at the device. The man pocketed his cell phone and briskly strode back towards the group. Damn Turks just didn't understand the risks he was taking in even contacting them! As he wedged himself back into the mass of people, the group parted and then closed behind him. He found himself standing in the inner part of the circle staring at Red's back.

"Welcome back." Rekk grinned, his eyes landing on the man's face. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Uh…yeah, it was peachy." The man replied, a confused look crossing his face. "We agreed on a price." Appearing satisfied with his answer, Rekk turned his attention back to Red. The two glared at each other, Red seemingly nonchalant about the whole thing.

_Well we'll see. _Rekk smirked.

"Yanno I sat down for a while and thought-what could I have you do…?" The words _as payback _weighed heavily in the air between them and Red scowled. "-And then it hit me! Why not kill two chocobos with one stone?" Rekk grinned deviously, clearly enjoying savoring the moment. His eyes slid over to rest on the man standing at the edge of the circle and his grin widened, eyes narrowing. "Why not initiate a new member…and dispose of a traitor at the same time?" Silence…and then there was an instant reaction as a flurry of activity exploded amongst the group. Twisting around the man made to flee back through the ranks of the gang members, only to be forcefully shoved back into the clear circle. He tried unsuccessfully a second time before standing perfectly still, his shoulders hunched in a tense coil of muscles. Very slowly he turned around, licking his lips nervously as his eyes flickered rapidly from Red's calm face to Rekk's grinning one.

"Rekk…this isn't funny man-you've got the wrong guy!" He protested weakly, focusing anxiously on the brunette. If anything the man's cruel grin curled wider.

"Mm…no I don't think I do." He sang, his eyes cold, sharp pinpricks of anticipation.

"Look whatever you think I did-" The man swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming anxiously around. "W-whatever you-I ain't no turncoat man!" He cried, his voice breaking in distress. Rekk rolled his head sideways to rest on his shoulder and eyed the man with a detached callousness. From his perch on the dumpster he resembled a content lion, resting luxuriously in its domain, its prey already caught. Red hefted the cold metal in his hand, the grip of the gun fitting snuggly underneath his pale fingers in an oddly familiar reassurance. His gaze wandered to the panicking man and then drifted back up to Rekk's smug face.

"So what's the test _exactly?_" He spoke up, his voice level.

"What do _you _think?" Rekk purred, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation. "Shoot him." He commanded lazily. Red turned his sharp gaze towards the crowd, his eyes seeking out the familiar face of Dem. He spotted the blonde immediately, noting his distressed appearance. The man looked positively sick, a guilty expression weighing on his features, his body tense as he met Red's gaze with something akin to trepidation.

"Red I-I didn't know he'd have you do something like this! I swear!" Dem gulped, twisting the hem of his shirt nervously in between his shaking fingers. "You don't have to do it! W-we can just leave now, I-"

"No." Red interrupted calmly, turning his gaze back to the grinning brunette. "What happens if I refuse?" The redhead asked, already guessing the answer. The other man laughed abruptly and leaned forward, resting his hands on both knees.

"Why we clap you on the back, wish you luck and send you on your merry way!" He snickered, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Uh huh…" Red tilted his head back and regarded the little sliver of sky he could see through the hunched up buildings stacked one upon the other. Wasn't it like this before?

"Rekk! I'm serious man! Don't do this please! I would never turn on you guys-right?" The man turned to face his fellow gang members, arms spread wide to encompass them all. "Right? Come on guys! You know me! You know I'd never go against Zimmerman!" He'd been babbling the entire time, edging closer to the relentless crowd. A wall of stony faces met his stare, unfeeling masks of stubborn belief and cold, calculating eyes.

"Red…" Dem whined nervously.

"Well?" Rekk drawled, chin raised, eyes lowered under sleepy lids to examine the man before him. "Are you going to kill him or not?" He tilted his head to the side, regarding Red with a measuring look. "Plug a bullet in his head. Pop a round in his chest. Shoot him!" He commanded expectantly and Red's grip tightened on the gun clutched in his hand. _That bold jackass. _Red smirked, shaking his head slightly. _I could wipe that smug grin off his face right now, but there's no way I'd make it out of this alley alive._ He realized. The man across from him noticed his lowered head, the slight shake of his head…the hesitation.

"T-that's right! There's no need to kill me! I'm no traitor-you've got it wrong I-"

"Wrong?" Rekk frowned, leaning forward dangerously. "_Wrong?_"

"Red, seriously man-" Dem called from the edge of the circle. "Let's just go."

"Don't kill me!" The man groveled. "I ain't done nothing! Don't kill me!"

"Oh man…" Dem whined, feeling sick. He'd never been one for violence and murder, not even in the Organization.

"Please I-"

"Is that all?" Red suddenly spoke up. He allowed his head to tilt back and wisps of crimson bangs drifted out of his face with a soft breath. When he finally leveled his gaze on the squirming man before him, his eyes were cold green flints. A wide smirking grin spread crookedly across his face and he rolled his shoulders back, lazily stepping forward a few steps. "Really man have some dignity." He drawled, rolling his eyes at the pitiful sight before him.

"N-no-" The man begged, faltering away from the fiery redhead.

"You talk too much." Red grinned, leveling the gun at the man's head. Was this really his test? This was a piece of cake compared to the rolls he'd played in the Organization! The people he'd turned on-the voices he'd silenced. He hadn't been in charge of the Assassin Nobodies for nothing. "Think of it as a permanent vacation."

"No please I-"

"You're off the hook, got it memorized?" Red drawled and then squeezed the trigger. The gun jerked back in his clenched hand, sending a shock down the length of his arm. The blast exploded in a thunderous crack, the bullet spiraling forward before striking the man's forehead with surprising accuracy in a spray of warm, bright blood. The guy's head snapped back viciously with the impact. The lead burrowing easily through the thin layer of flesh before splintering through skull and lodging itself in a sudden, content cease of motion somewhere at the back of his brain, nestled softly in the swelling lobes of tissue. Several swears erupted from the group as the people behind the man quickly parted for fear of a through and through bullet with one of their names written on it. Dem stood shocked, standing perfectly still amid the cluster of bodies surrounding him. A cold feeling trickled into the pit of his stomach and he swallowed thickly feeling sick. He'd heard the rumors floating through the Organization after the events at Castle Oblivion. The shifting eyes and murmured doubts about how Sora could've possibly taken down all of the Organization members at the Castle. There had been the low, careful conversations filled with suspicion about how Axel had been the only member to make it out alive. As Xigbar had so sharply pointed out, Axel was either a traitor, a coward or damn lucky. Now as Dem's wide eyes took in the casual man before him, he suddenly knew which one it was. With a calm face Red tore his eyes away from the suddenly silent body of the man and directed his attention back to Rekk. Despite his expression of ease, fury smoldered in his brilliant green eyes. This man had cornered him and he hated being cornered. Hated being out planned. Red prided himself on his sharp intelligence and ease at plotting. He had out maneuvered and single handedly torn the Organization apart from the inside with such cunning, and a little help from Sora of course, and now here he was-his back to a wall.

"Yeah, I think I like your face like that." Rekk smirked, satisfaction etched into his features as he regarded the hatefully glaring man before him. "This is the perfect job for you! Well done!" He clapped gleefully, suddenly vaulting himself off of the grimy dumpster lid. He landed agilely before Red and strutted his way past the crimson haired man, exuding an air of victory as he went. "You'll be a Freebooter, a _legionnaire!_" The brunette crowed happily, as the surrounding crowd murmured excitedly. "You'll be the man who weeds out the traitors-who takes care of the trash! The cleanup man!" Rekk crouched down in front of the cooling body of the once was gang member and eyed the guy's face with a curious fascination. His prying fingers dug through the pockets of the man's clothing and after finding nothing relevant he sat back on his heels, smiling all the while. He didn't need to flip through the man's phone contacts in order to know that the traitor had been frequently calling a private, unregistered number. With deft fingers the brunette removed a felted black pen from his own pocket and uncapped the Sharpie with a sound pop.

"Let's send a message boys!" He grinned.

* * *

Rosalie Carmine trudged into her grungy kitchen at precisely six twenty-seven in the morning, her bedroom shoes making dry rasping noises on the stained tile as she walked. Her hair was a fly away mess, tamped down on one side from being pressed into the pillow and bags still lingered underneath her eyes, a sign that she hadn't gotten nearly enough rest in her life. As she made her way over to the coffee pot plugged in on the counter, she grumbled to herself about her sorry life so far and about the early hour she had to wake up every morning. With trembling fingers, the older woman pressed the red button to an _ON_ position and watched with relief as the pot began stirring to life, water heating itself. She could already smell the rich aroma of coffee wafting through the dank, chilled air and she sniffed appreciatively as she trundled her way towards the one window used to light the room. Coffee was her one little luxury she was allowed with her low pay and she cherished the morning brew. Stopping finally in front of the window, Rosalie seized a handful of curtains in each hand and with a faint smile wrenched the curtains open to allow the bright sunlight to stream cheerfully in to lighten the room. Only it didn't. With a horrified, strangled noise, Ms. Rosalie Carmine stumbled backwards away from her window and pressed both trembling hands over her mouth. A man hung upside down in her window, his eyes rolled back in his skull, a bloodied bullet hole gaping between his two wide eyes, dark blood crusting his face and the window where his body had rubbed against the clear panes of the window during the night. His hands hung laxly on either side of his body and he swung gently in the breeze, brushing against the glass occasionally. His face was a complete mess. Rosalie allowed herself another moment or two of staring in silent shock at the body before her mind finally registered what she was seeing. Her hands shook themselves away from her face and suddenly clutched the fabric of her nightgown in tight bunches as her eyes clamped tightly shut. Her piercing scream shrilled hysterically into the quiet air before warbling off, and with that she folded in on herself and slumped to the ground in a faint.

* * *

Tseng inhaled in a deep, calming breath through his nose and permitted it to slowly exhale back out of his mouth. He let his head dip down, the short ponytail that his neat hair was scraped into brushing his neck as he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment. A slender, pale hand crept up to rub at the bridge of his nose where yet another headache was beginning to form. Really, he probably had a brain tumor at the frequency of these things. With his blood pressure officially lowered, the head Turk raised his head again and surveyed the scene around him with a critical eye. He stood in front of a tall apartment building where a whole section of the street had been barricaded off. Several police cars were parked in a circle around the building and crowd control barriers had been set into place,. Police officers stood at posts and firmly held back the curious mob of daily commuters who were beginning to crowd around the scene, hoping for a peek at what all the fuss was about.

"Sir?" Came Rude's quiet, inquiring tone from beside him and Tseng turned to regard the other Turk.

"What were they thinking? Setting up such a spectacle only attracts more attention." He stated tiredly and closed the door to his sleek black car with a firm slam. Rude remained silent in reply as the two Turks made their way to the barricade and with a flash of identification proceeded towards the crime scene. As they approached an aged looking officer caught sight of them and recognizing their suits, hurriedly broke off his conversation with a younger man and cut his way over to them.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before Shinra showed their faces." The older man gruffly greeted them once he was within ear range. Tseng eyed the man before him with a critical eye before coming to the conclusion that the man was most likely normally a rude person. Judging from the way he carried himself he was probably a high ranking officer, not used to taking orders and now that he was presented with someone of a much higher status, he wasn't quite sure how to handle himself.

"Yes well, Mister….?" Tseng pointedly trailed off, awaiting the customary introductions.

"Sampson. Officer Rick Sampson." The older man replied, offering his hand for a quick, firm hand shake.

"Yes well, Officer Sampson, we handle any matters dealing with Shinra, even distasteful situations such as these." Tseng replied coolly.

"Right well, the boys thought it was just another murder, but when they cut him down, well…you'll see why we called you." Rick explained hesitantly. Dealing with Shinra was always a tricky business. "Follow me then." He commanded, gesturing his hand in a wave over his shoulder as he turned and started walking towards a lumpy body bag laid out on the concrete sidewalk. Tseng frowned at the officer's back but followed him with Rude trailing on his heels like a protective wall of muscle. Tseng crouched down in front of the body and fingered the zipper before deftly unzipping the bag. A gruesome sight met his gaze, although both Turks were beyond used to such things. The man's face had turned a horrible, deep shade of mottled purple and black from being hung upside down and having the blood drain to his face and congeal. His facial features had been disfigured due to swelling around the impact sight and he'd died with his eyes wide open. Not to mention the black, blood crusted bullet hole that stood out in the center of his forehead like a third eye. Tseng sat back on his heels and regarded the body with deep thought. No, what really caught his attention, despite the guy's rough shape, was the writing scrawled across his features. Someone had taken a black marker and cruelly written words across his face in thick, bold letters. _Traitor, rat _and other such insults were scribbled permanently onto his face, the ink bleeding a little into the pores of his skin. Tseng's eyes rested on one phrase in particular and his eyes narrowed as he read printed in clear letters across the dead man's forehead, the words…

**Shinra's Bitch**

"Will you excuse us?" Tseng asked politely, rising in one agile motion and leveling his calm gaze at Officer Sampson.

"Uh, of course. Lemme know when you're done." Sampson replied warily and sidestepped the silent bald Turk to go speak with the Medical Examiner who had just arrived in his van.

"Do we know him?" Rude grunted at Tseng's shoulder, looking down at the dead man with curious eyes. Tseng let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling a calming breath in again.

"Yes." He finally relented, turning to Rude with a grim face, voice lowered. "We knew him. He was acting as a spy for Shinra and was being used to infiltrate a gang that has been growing rapidly and was deemed a future threat to the company. We caught him doing dealings with drug and weapon buyers and in return for not killing him, he agreed to pass information along to us from inside the gang." Tseng sighed again, feeling frustration growing within him. "He'd just managed to infiltrate the gang not too long ago-they must have found out, but so quickly…?" He muttered to himself. The two men stood in silence for a moment, staring down at the face of the dead gang member in contemplation. Tseng hesitated, struggling with the thought of telling Rude more when the man looked up, his dark shades flashing in the sunlight.

"Who's the gang?" He grunted simply and Tseng relented, deciding if anyone Rude would be the one to keep his head about him.

"We don't know, they're like a ghost gang." He admitted, turning to survey the gathered crowd with a piercing eye. "They've apparently just organized themselves but they've gotten straight down to business. Entire shipments of weapons, materia and healing supplies disappear and that's not all-" Tseng sighed and Rude regarded the man with curiosity. "-several Shinra reactors have already been hit in strategically intelligent ways. The infiltrators manage to steal pure mako too, which they've apparently been selling as a drug to raise funds for their operations."

"Pure mako?" Rude asked surprised.

"Yes, this last time there were SOLDIERS stationed at the reactor they hit and they still managed to get away." Rude let out a low whistle and glanced back down at the dead guy at his feet.

"Sounds serious."

"We thought so, especially after a few Shinra offices were raided and files were stolen. They somehow manage to wreck havoc and then duck out of site again, unlike most gangs who enjoy flaunting their achievements." Tseng frowned, spotting no one suspicious in the crowds, and smoothed a crease out of his suit jacket before turning to meet Rude's gaze again. He gestured down at the body. "This man was supposed to call in at a certain time everyday under the guise that I was his dealer and report. Yesterday when he failed to do so I called him myself and he mentioned the gang was initiating a new member…" He trailed off and Rude lofted a thin eyebrow, indicating for him to continue. "He said the new member had bright red hair." He finally admitted, watching his fellow Turk closely for a reaction. Rude's face remained calm and collected but in his pants pocket, his hand clenched angrily into a fist.

"You think he infiltrated Shinra as a gang member, using Elena?" Rude rumbled, curious as to his superior's train of thought. The raven haired man contemplated it for a moment before sharing his thoughts with the tall man.

"Hm…it's possible he was sent to recover the other member that we had in custody, to prevent information being leaked." He replied, turning around in an abrupt fluid motion and striding towards Officer Sampson and the coroner who were fast approaching. Tseng squared his shoulders and smoothed his face over into a no nonsense mask as Rude allowed his own thick shoulder to strike the coroner's as he passed. The small man stumbled backwards, almost falling, when Rude's large hand wrapped around his upper arm and propelled him backwards away from the dead body. His large, muscled frame loomed over the smaller man, his face an unmoving mask of intimidation as he blocked the path to the crime scene. The little man stammered and spluttered in surprise and indignation, before turning to warily eye Tseng. The head Turk simply ignored him and instead turned his calm, serious gaze on Officer Sampson.

"There's no need for your medical examiner here." He smoothly informed them, his expression daring either of them to argue. "This case is now in the hands of Shinra, your assistance is no longer needed." He tilted his head to the side a bit and regarded Rude standing protectively beside him. "Rude, call our own personnel to the scene and have this spectacle disbanded. No crowds or media-I want the body moved immediately."

"B-but-you can't! I-" The coroner's voice died weakly in his throat as Rude redirected his shaded gaze onto the little man and watched him shrink away in fear.

"Yeah well, I figured that was gonna happen sooner or later." Officer Sampson shrugged, relieved it wasn't his problem anymore. "You Turks can take care of the mess, I'm used to the drill." He gruffly muttered before peering over his shoulder and scanning the milling police officers for a familiar face. "Hey! Rookie! Get yer ass over here!" He shouted, turning back long enough to tip his hat at Tseng before striding off into the crowd. Officer Rick Sampson was many things, but he sure as hell wasn't suicidal. He knew better than to interfere with Shinra's shady business and he knew better than to insult a Turk, let alone the leader of them. The sooner he got away from them, the longer he was likely to live. Tseng watched the two men retreat as beside him Rude snapped his cell phone closed.

"The crew is on their way sir." The reticent man informed him, shoving the device away into his pocket. "Are we going to…" Rude hesitated, clearly toying with the idea of asking his question. After a long pause he finally adjusted his tie and pretended to look away in disinterest. "Should I pass your theory on to the person handling the case?" He pressed, sneaking a sidewise glance at the other Turk. Tseng's stern mask momentarily faltered as he struggled for a decision. Taking this case could mean more emotional stress for his team. On the other hand, ignoring the case could mean dire consequences for the Shinra company along with an overthrowing attempt and possible employee death-particularly _his _Turks. He weighed the possibilities and then came to a decision. His gut instincts told him something bad was happening somewhere out there in the dark allies of Midgar's slums. A threat was forming-an intelligent, lethal threat that surely meant trouble…and that redhead was the center of it.

"Sir? Who should I alert?" Rude repeated, clearly awaiting an order from his superior. Tseng turned to him sharply with a look of annoyance on his face.

"You don't need to alert anyone-" He replied, turning away from Rude and striding back towards where his car was parked. "We're taking the case."

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note:**__** Lol wow so the Turks have now officially been sicked on their trail! Muaha, poor Red! Anyhoo, just to let everyone know a Freebooter or Legionnaire is a person that works within a group (or government) and without authority acts as "irregular soldiers." Rekk is basically saying Red will be the person who works amongst the members of the gang, weeding out traitors, imposters and etc-basically kind of like what Axel did in the Organization, hence the feeling of déjà vu for him. So the next chapter is being written on right now and I hope to have it done soon for anyone still reading this. Lol, so please review so I know there's still an interest out there! Until then!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Cobalt Clarity

_**Author's Note****:**__** Hey guys! Unfortunately this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but serves kinda as a bridge between events. Anyways, more transition from Axel to Reno here and we get to see him in a bit of a…different state of mind. Also in some of the comments you guys have been asking really good questions and a few of your guesses have been pretty close! *winks* So anyways, here's Chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy!**_

**~~~GW~~~**

**Chapter 9: Cobalt Clarity **

"_Sir? Who should I alert?" Rude repeated, clearly awaiting an order from his superior. Tseng turned to him sharply with a look of annoyance on his face._

"_You don't need to alert anyone-" He replied, turning away from Rude and striding back towards where his car was parked. "We're taking the case."_

The room whirled and spun, bright colors whipping past in a blur of speckled lights and distorted faces. Red stumbled backwards a bit, his unsteady feet catching on thin air. It was a bit pitiful to see such a normally agile and balanced man reduced to a bumbling mess of limbs and laughter. The redhead swayed on his feet and blinked slowly, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face as he surveyed the men around him who were currently in a similar state.

"Shiiiiit maaan-" One guy drawled, waving a cup of glowing liquid thickly in the air. "That was craaazy! He was all like-oh no please!" The man mimicked in a whining voice, his words slurred. "And you were all like-yer fired bitch!" The man's free hand formed the shape of a gun and he shakily leveled the imaginary gun at the redhead and fired a pretend bullet. "Boom! Asshole was blown away!" The man laughed loudly and the majority of the group noisily joined in.

"Damn man seriously, you like didn't hesitate at all!" Another smirked.

"-was badass!" Another agreed and Red grinned, shrugging animatedly.

"It was nuthin' yo-" He slurred, waving his hand lazily in the air. His arm gave a slight twinge and drunkenly he craned his head trying to see the source of the pain. A round little area at the inner crook of his arm had turned an irritated red and he blinked thickly a few times before a little dot swam into focus. His clouded mind wandered a bit before he vaguely remembered someone offering him a shot to celebrate. _A shot? _He thought sluggishly. _No wait, but it wasn't a shot of drink or anything it was…Huh, what was it again? _He shook his head a bit and then glanced down at what his hand was curled around. A cup of glowing stuff. He raised the cup up to his bleary eyes and peered inside-oh _yeah_, the shot had glowing stuff in it. He remembered, a grin spreading across his face. Somewhere in the back of his drugged mind, his consciousness stirred, fighting to break through the haze. Somehow he didn't think being injected with a tube of glowing mysterious liquid had been such a good idea, but…daaamn he felt gooood!

"It was nuthin' yo-" He repeated, a smirk forming on his lips. "Yer just a damn wuss!" He laughed and several people joined in adding to the uproar the group was causing. Red tilted his head back and took a swill of the cool liquid, feeling the syrupy mako flow down his throat and pool in his stomach. Shortly later he felt his body warming in response and a thrill of energy filled the very cells of his body. His mind buzzed with the clarity of everything around him and a delirious calm settled over him. He felt empowered-energized! Like he could do anything! Sluggishly he lifted a trembling hand to his face and felt the shocks of something like electricity tingling in his fingertips. Abruptly his mind shifted to something entirely different and the redhead scanned the faces around him, looking for his fellow Nobody. Where was Dem? A frown tugged at his mouth and he scowled, not seeing the blonde haired man anywhere. _Huh, wonder where…where Dem is?_

"That's…odd…" He slurred, meaning to take a step forward to thoroughly search for the other man. His foot suddenly caught on somebody's leg though and he abruptly found himself roughly landing flat on his ass, a stunned look on his face. Laughter and loud, teasing catcalls filled the warehouse but Red ignored them. The room tilted and rotated, like he was the earth spinning on its axis and the warehouse was the universe. His mind whirred and he suddenly became aware of his heart hammering abnormally fast in his chest.

_Wait…my…? _

He felt numb, like he could sit back and watch the world go by and none of it could touch him. Then his sporadic mind flickered once again and soon whatever train of thought he'd been following was quickly lost again.

* * *

His body became aware long before his mind had even begun to form a thought. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire and he vaguely became aware of something cold and hard pressed to his cheek. Grudgingly he cracked his eyes open, furiously blinking the blurry shapes into something resembling focus and was greeted with a wall of grey. His face was currently resting on the cold, stone floor of the warehouse and he became conscious that he was laying sprawled out across the ground. With a groan of exhaustion Red ran a hand over his face and rubbed at his eyes. What the hell had hit him? He felt dizzy and weightless he noted, his hand shaking with tremors. It felt like he'd been hit by…well by Sora's keyblade to be honest. With a grunt he pushed himself carefully to a sitting position and ran a hand through his considerably shortened hair. Around him several other members lay passed out in random positions, sleeping wherever they had fallen the night before. A yawn tugged at his jaw, causing the bone to pop and he blinked groggily. Huh, had it gotten brighter in the warehouse? He could've sworn the other day he couldn't see past the stack of crates off to the side. Now it seemed like his eyes could make out smaller details further away. A sickening feeling interrupted his thoughts though as he felt his stomach perform an alarming roll. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Red took a deep breath and then turned to look at the other end of the warehouse only to come face to face with a ripple of pink. With a stunned shout, he fell backwards landing sharply on his butt as his eyes trailed the pink dress up its slender frame and to a pair of shining green eyes. She didn't say anything. Didn't open her mouth and speak in any way but her eyes said everything she did not. She stood above him, her soft gaze filtering down to his sprawled figure. Her hair and clothes seemed to ripple with a nonexistent breeze. Those sparkling emerald eyes bore into his own with such a heart wrenching sadness that he felt it too, unable to remove his own guilty gaze. Without saying anything he suddenly understood. She was disappointed-saddened by what he was doing.

_This isn't what you've been given a second chance for._ He briefly thought, glancing down at his pale, trembling hand.

"Look, I-" He started and looked up again. She was gone. With an exhale of the sharp breath he'd been holding in he felt the warmth her presence had brought fading away, leaving him with only a cold feeling. "I…" Suddenly Red bolted up, his stomach heaving in rolls of nausea as he dashed towards the bathroom, leaping over sprawled, unconscious forms and scattered objects. With a hard shove of the door he burst into the men's room and barely had time to make it to a chipped porcelain sink before he gagged, vomit welling into his throat. His shoulders shook as he was sick into the sink, his back stiffened, hands tightly clutching either side of the sink. When he was finished he grimaced and turned on the faucet, watching the mess be rinsed away by the flow of clean water. With a weak hand he scrubbed at his mouth and cupped his hands, filling them with water and rinsing out his mouth with distaste. Running his wet hand through his hair, Red sighed and glanced up at his reflection with trepidation. He probably looked like hell run over, but for the second time that morning he froze in shock-his eyes focused on his image.

Instead of his familiar cool, emerald eyes, a pair of shocking, cobalt blue irises _glowed_ at him from widened eyes in the mirror.

"What the…hell?"

**~~~GW~~~**

_**Author's Note****:**__** So I'm assuming that mako is like a radiation form of natural energy since it is "drawn" from the earth. Since it's used in a healing Cure spell and to alter SOLDIERS I'm also assuming it's used for medical purposes and thus can be interpreted as a drug. I'm sure in the Final Fantasy world mako has been adapted in various different ways (case in point materia) due to ShinRa's experimenting. So another chapter down! Please review and lemme know what you guys think and thanks for all of the reviews so far (wow over 50)!**_


End file.
